


Bolverk

by Innercityisis



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, F/M, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, girl loki, light domination, lot's of smut, okay theres sort of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innercityisis/pseuds/Innercityisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a peace treaty was forged between the United States and the realm of Asgard, certain deals were made.  Unfortunately for the Avengers, one of those deals involved an old foe coming back into their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is something that has been sitting on my computer for a while and I recently decided to go ahead and clean it up for publishing. It isn't as story driven as it is....lust driven. I wanted to see just how dirty things could get between these two. Some parts might get a little rough but not to worry....it's all consensual.

The call to report to headquarters came in just as Steve returned from his morning run. Upon receiving the summons, the Soldier removed his sodden sweatshirt, dropped it into a nearby chair and immediately headed for the shower. Fifteen minutes later, Steve was clean, in his uniform, and focused. When he stepped into the elevator whistling a jazz tune from his own time, JARVIS responded by queuing up the actual song. _Stormy Weather_ by Duke Ellington. It seemed that the AI was not without a sense of nostalgia. Steve smiled. 

The elevator stopped on Natasha's floor, the doors opened and the red haired assassin stepped in. She raised an artfully groomed eyebrow at the music but said nothing as she took her place against the opposite wall. Natasha smelled like leather and gardenias. It was a nice smell. Steve inhaled it with as much subtlety as he could as the elevator continued it's descent. 

When they reached the garage Tony and Bruce were already there. The large black SUV that would take them to S.H.I.E.L.D. stood idling nearby, but the two scientists had opted to wait for Steve and Natasha's arrival before getting inside. Tony was looking a little rough around the edges and the Soldier wondered if his condition had anything to do with the three women he'd seen him stumble in with the night before. There had been lots of giggling and drunken cavorting and someone's panties had ended up on Tony's head. That was all Steve had needed to see before he'd packed up his sketchbook and beat a hasty retreat to the untainted solitude of his own floor. 

Steve's eyes moved to Bruce Banner. If the scientist looked a little rough this morning it was because he always did. A holdover from spending a good chunk of your life waking up naked in strange places, Steve supposed. Bruce acknowledged him and Natasha with a small smile and nod of his head and Steve returned the smile with one of his own.

“So,” inquired Steve. “Anyone know what this is all about?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” said Bruce who then took a cautious sip from his travel mug.

Tony rubbed his eyes beneath his sunglasses. “Whatever it is,” he said tiredly, “it better not take long. I need to be back in bed before my head goes all Scanner.

Natasha smirked as she took in Tony's worn out demeanor. “Late night, Stark?”

“You could say that,” grumbled Tony. He climbed into the SUV, followed by Bruce. As usual, Steve took the wheel and Natasha rode shotgun. 

 

When the group of heroes arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D., Agent Coulson was waiting for them. He stood just beyond the main doors with a thick stack of papers in hand and a tired expression on his average looking face. He gave the Avengers a polite nod and when Steve inquired as to what the situation was, the agent only shook his head and told him that Director Fury would fill them in on all the details once they were inside.

Tony moved closer to the man, peering at him over the top of his sunglasses. “Everything okay Phil? You look a little stressed.”

Coulson sighed. “Its just been a long morning,” he replied, leaving it at that. He turned and began walking towards the interior of the building. “If you all would follow me please.”

 

The heroes trailed the agent down the main corridor. When he came to a stop in front of the conference room, the Avengers did as well. The door to the room was currently closed but the sound of Clint's yelling could be heard clear through the other side. 

“This is Bullshit and you know it, Fury!”

The heroes all cast each other worried looks. Coulson sighed again and opened the door.

Steve looked at his fellow Avengers, none of whom seemed to be in a hurry to follow the agent into the room. The Soldier sighed. Well, you _are_ their Captain, he thought ruefully. And being the first one into the fray was nothing new for Steve. So after bracing himself for the worst, he opened the door and entered the conference room, followed by Natasha, then Tony, with Bruce bringing up the rear. 

The sight of Thor standing in the room surprised Steve but the sight of Loki lounging in a nearby chair just about floored him.

“Umm, what the hell is going on here?” This from Tony, who, in the presence of the god of Mischief, suddenly looked much more alert. 

Fury gave them one of his trademark smiles that weren't actually smiles and gestured to the conference table. “Gentleman,” he inclined his head to Natasha. “And Lady. If you all would please have a seat, I can explain to you what's going to happen here.”

The heroes took their respective seats, all the while keeping a wary eye on Loki who watched them passively, a small smirk playing over his lips.

 

The Director sat down at the head of the table and crossed his hands in front of himself. He was sure to eye each one of the Avengers squarely before he began. “Now, in accordance with a peace treaty that has recently been forged between The United States and the realm of Asgard, Mr. Laufeyson here will be paying off his debt to society by working for us here at S.H.I.E.L.D.”

At that point, the room erupted into chaos.

“Are you out of your goddamn mind?” asked Tony. “This is the same psycho who blew up half of New York not even three years ago, and now you're telling me we have to _work_ with him?”

“The Avengers wouldn't be working with Loki directly,” said Fury. “He's here in a very specialized capacity and would be mostly working alone, under the supervision of one of our top agents.”

“And what capacity would that be?” asked Steve. The Soldier had a bad feeling about all this and the fact that Loki was watching him so intently wasn't helping with his growing sense of unease.

The Director looked askance to Thor, who had been silent up to that point. An indecipherable expression painted the Thunder god's ruggedly handsome face as he regarded his teammates. Steve didn't envy his position. His and Loki's was a complicated relationship that often led to Thor having to inevitably choose sides. “Thor, would you care to explain to your teammates about the current situation?” 

Thor cleared his throat. He looked to his brother who still looked far too amused and then back at the others. “Loki will be here serving as Bolverk,” he said quietly.

“What the hell is a _Bolverk_?” asked Tony.

“It literally means 'Evil Doer',” said Clint. The distaste was evident in his tone. He looked at Loki with cold eyes but the god remained impassive, staring back at him with an almost bored expression.

Steve turned his attention to the Director. “So what, Loki is here to do S.H.I.E.L.D. wetwork now? Don't you think that's a little risky considering his past actions?”

“Not to mention disgusting,” said Bruce. The scientist looked irritated and Tony began rubbing his friend's shoulder in what looked to be a soothing gesture. Strangely enough, it seemed to be having the desired effect, although Bruce did continue to scowl.

Fury-perhaps erring on the side of caution-chose to address Steve's concern as opposed to Bruce's ire. “We've taken the necessary precautions to ensure that Loki doesn't do anything stupid while here on earth,” he said. “He's been equipped with a special collar that helps to insure that he's on his best behavior, giving him just enough magic to get the job done. Odin has also assured us that should Heimdall lose sight of him, we'll be informed immediately.”

“So that's it? We're supposed to just blindly accept all this and make a space for him at our table?” Tony narrowed his eyes at Loki. “Bad news, Raven Waves. You can't sit with us.”

Loki rolled his eyes but wisely said nothing.

Fury, on the other hand, was quite vocal on the matter. “Oh yes he can sit with you, Stark. Because starting tonight, Loki is going to be spending the bulk of his time over at Avengers Tower.”

“Over my dead body he is,” snapped Tony. 

“Hopefully that won't be necessary,” said the director, unaffected by the man's indignation. “As it stands, you're the only one with surveillance sophisticated enough to monitor Loki properly. Besides, who better to watch over him than the people who stopped him in the first place.”

Tony didn't look convinced but in the end he'd relented. After throwing up his hands in defeat, he called Pepper to inform her that they would be having a special guest for the foreseeable future. When the billionaire told her who, the rest of the room could easily hear the barrage of curse words that came from the other end of the line. Tony held the phone away from his ear as he gave Nick Fury a withering look. 

After a minute, Tony attempted to get a word in edgewise. “Yes, Pepper, I know. I said the same thing.” The voice on the other end showed no signs stopping. “Pepper, if you could just.....Look if you could get the....Pepper please. Okay, fine. You can order three of them. Just get the security wing ready, okay. Thank you, Pepper.” Tony hung up the phone and sighed. When he turned back to the rest of the room, a fake smile was plastered across his face. “Pepper's on board!" he said brightly. "She's getting the security wing prepared as we speak.”

“Excellent!” said the Director with matching enthusiasm. He walked over to Steve who was still trying to process these new developments. All traces of amusement were gone from his voice when he said, “Captain, I hope that I can count on you to help your team make this transition smoothly.”

Steve didn’t know how to respond to that. On one hand, he believed that people were entitled to a second chance if they truly sought redemption. On the other hand, Loki was a damned maniac, and the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D. was willing to bring him on board made him think a little less of the agency. Steve could feel the beginnings of a headache working it's way up the back of his skull. This was going to happen whether they liked it or not. Loki was back in their lives and it would be up to him to sell the rest of the team on the concept. Well that was just dandy. “I'll do what I can, Sir. But you have to know you're asking a lot of us. I mean....it's Loki.”

Fury nodded. “I realize that, Captain and I wouldn't ask if I didn’t truly believe that in the end it was worth it.”

There must have been someone S.H.I.E.L.D. reeeeally wanted out of the way and traditional means were proving ineffective. Steve gestured to where Coulson stood staring out the window. The agent was as far away from Loki as the room would allow, which was understandable considering what happened the last time the two encountered one another. “And where does _he_ stand on all this?” Steve asked.

“Agent Coulson will adjust, as will we all,” said Fury. “This isn't a permanent thing, just a small experiment to see if the alien can prove himself useful.”

“Through state sanctioned murder and mayhem?”

Fury smiled. “Why not let a monster do what he does best. Plus this way we can study him up close. See what his weaknesses are. Loki won't get the drop on us again.”

Steve wasn't so sure he believed that but nodded anyway. He rejoined the rest of the team while Fury went to speak with Loki and Thor. 

Tony looked at him, his eyes pleading. “Cap, you aren’t seriously falling for this shit, are you? I mean, look at him. Does he look even a little bit rehabilitated to you?”

Steve chanced a glance over his shoulder and was unnerved to find Loki watching him again. That maddening ghost of a smile was still in place and the Soldier quickly turned back, hoping to God that his face wasn't as red as it felt. 

“He looks....less insane than he did the day of the invasion,” Natasha admitted and was met with a dirty look from Clint.

“Looks can be deceiving,” said the Archer. “Loki is a menace and the fact that Fury is bringing him on board makes me wonder if our Director hasn’t begun to lose his shit. Has anyone checked to see if he's being controlled?”

“As far as I can tell, the big, inscrutable eye is just as brown as it's always been,” said Bruce. “That's one of the first things I checked.”

Clint didn't look convinced. “Yeah, well I still think Loki is up to something and I won't rest easy until he's back in an Asgardian prison where he belongs.”

 

After the meeting, most of the Avengers headed back to the tower, with Clint choosing to remain at S.H.I.E.L.D. and use the quarters he maintained there for the duration of Loki's stay. He wanted nothing to do with the Trickster and Steve didn't really blame him. Natasha had lingered as well, mostly to make sure Clint was alright, but had promised that she would return in a few hours. 

Loki, having no desire to sit beside Thor, rode up front with Steve while Tony and Bruce took the middle and the Thunder god had the third row to himself. Steve tried not to think about the presence beside him but it was hard not to with Loki so close. He risked a glance right and found the man in question staring out his window at the passing city. Loki's aristocratic features were relaxed and for the first time, Steve noticed how attractive he was. Without mania marring his features, a sharp, angular beauty was made visible and the artist in Steve suddenly wondered if he could properly render it on paper. Would he be able to get the line of the nose just right? Did he have anything that could truly capture the midnight darkness that was Loki's hair? 

“Perhaps you would do better by keeping your eyes on the road,” said Loki softly. His eyes swung around to meet Steve's and his expression was one of amusement. Steve had been caught staring and he was enjoying the fact. Face burning, the Soldier returned his attention ahead and did not look Loki's way again. 

 

Once they arrived at the tower, Tony ordered a ridiculous amount of Thai food for lunch. The parameters were still being set on the security floor so, much to Tony's consternation, Loki was forced to join them.

“At least we can keep an eye on him this way,” said Steve, desperately searching for a bright side.

The food arrived promptly and while the heroes sat around, picking from this and sampling that, Loki sat with his arms crossed over his chest and a sour expression on his face.

Steve took the only seat available, which happened to be next to Loki. Thor was on his other side but was far too engrossed in his meal to pay his brother any mind. When Steve saw that Loki wasn't eating, he leaned in just close enough to catch a hint of some strange cologne. The Soldier thought it nice but stamped the feeling down immediately as he didn't want to associate Loki with anything pleasant. “Aren't you hungry?” he asked.

“I have no desire to ingest the detritus that you mortals call food,” sneered Loki.

Steve looked down at his plate. He actually thought Thai food was pretty good. “Well I wouldn't exactly call it _detritus_ ,” he said slowly. “I don’t know what you're used to in Asgard but Earth food isn't so bad. Granted, it took me a little while to get used to the amazing variety of things available in this time period, but I've managed to find a few favorites. If you don't want any of this I could make you something.”

Loki gave him an odd look. After a moment, he sighed. “I suppose I would be willing to try something light.”

Steve chose not to acknowledge the small sense of victory he felt when Loki had agreed to eat. Instead, he focused on making him a large salad that consisted of several types of greens, tomatoes, cucumbers, carrots, red onions, mushrooms and sprouts. He topped the salad with seared tuna from the previous night and some crumbled bacon leftover from breakfast. Once he was pleased with it's overall appearance, Steve sat the bowl in front of Loki, along with several bottles of dressing. 

“If you want, you can sample all of them to see which one you prefer. I'm a Thousand Island man, myself but whatever floats your boat.” Steve returned to his seat and resumed eating his lunch. He looked up to find Tony and Bruce watching him curiously. “What?”

“You've never made me a salad,” Tony pouted.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Did you want one?”

“No, no,” said Tony, waving his hand dismissively “I prefer my fruits and veggies liquified. Still...” The billionaire narrowed his eyes toward Loki who was currently tasting his way through the dressings. He ended up choosing a bottle of balsamic vinaigrette.

 

Lunch ended and Tony and Bruce retreated to the former's labs to continue a series of tests that they were conducting on the latest Ironman suit. During the meal, word had come through that the security floor was ready so Thor took Loki down to get settled while Steve went to his private floor. He stepped off the elevator and headed straight for his desk, gathering several charcoal pencils and a heavy, leather bound sketchbook. It was the nicest sketchbook that Steve had ever owned and already he'd christened it with images from his past. There were pictures of Bucky, pictures of the Howling Commandos and pictures of Peggy with her dark curls and lovely smile. Drawing those he cared for made them seem more real to the soldier and less like figments of his imagination. 

Steve sat down on the sofa and turned to a fresh page. As the drawing began to take shape, he realized with a small amount of horror that he was putting a picture of Loki in his sketchbook. Inscrutable eyes gazed at him over a salad bowl and Steve found himself wondering about the kinds of secrets they held. This was a being from beyond the stars who had lived long enough to see empires rise and fall. Loki was also a master of illusion, something that had fascinated Steve ever since he was a small boy. He could remember going with Bucky to Coney Island to see the men in black tuxedos, complete with cape and top hat. The stylishly dressed magicians would perform all sorts of tricks that dazzled the crowd and left them wondering how the heck they'd managed to pull it off. Steve and Bucky would argue the whole way home with each boy professing to know the secrets of their craft. No doubt Loki knew all sorts of amazing tricks, possessing skills those boardwalk magicians would have probably sold their souls for. Knowing Loki, he would have made them an offer. 

Steve set his pencil on the cushion beside him and stared down at his latest creation. Memories of fighting Loki in Stuttgart were still vivid. Could he have really changed all that much in the time since? Steve had his doubts but he was determined to do his part to keep the peace. He didn't have to like Loki, he just had to keep him out of trouble while he was at the tower. While at S.H.I.E.L.D. he would be someone else's problem. Sighing, Steve set the sketchbook aside and stood. There was a line of tension running down his spine and the soldier was fully intent on ridding himself of it, no matter how many heavy bags it took.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki's accommodations at Avenger's Tower were interesting. After the attack on New York, and the subsequent destruction of a huge section of Stark's soaring monument to himself, Tony had converted one of the tower's lower levels into a maximum security wing, complete with round the clock surveillance, retinal scanners and several cells strong enough to hold even the Hulk. Maybe. It was unanimously decided that Loki would be spending his time in a secured room when he wasn't working for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Thanks to Odin, and by extension, Thor, the glass enclosed suite was warded by magic that would keep the Trickster from teleporting out. Loki's expression had been a sour one from the moment he glimpsed the coldly sterile surroundings. 

Thor attempted to make the space more comfortable by bringing in a bookshelf, writing desk and fur blankets for Loki's bed. Tony had sneered at his efforts to help his brother settle in better, and bristled when he saw Thor carrying a television.

“You know I could have sworn that Loki was essentially our prisoner when he wasn't out spilling blood for S.H.I.E.L.D.. What's with all the creature comforts? And fur blankets? What the hell, not even I have those. JARVIS, why don't I have fur blankets?”

“Probably because you complain mightily whenever your bed linens are not the finest Egyptian cotton,” said a disembodied voice.

“Well that answers that,” said Tony. “Even so, I still don't think your brother should be down here enjoying the finer things while there are people still trying to rebuild their lives after the shit he pulled.”

“Trust me, Anthony, a comfortable Loki is a more manageable Loki. And those blankets are from his very own bed. He slayed the beast himself when he was a boy and has refused to part with them ever since.”

“So what, they're like his woobies or something?" Tony chuckled. "How cute.”

Thor frowned. “I am unfamiliar with this term.. _woobies_.”

Sighing, Tony tapped Thor hard on the shoulder. “Doesn't matter, big guy. Just make sure he understands that even with all this, he's still a prisoner and any chicanery on his part will be met with not only your fail safes but mine. That isn't to say that your brother wouldn't probably walk away from a face full of nerve gas but he might not want to risk it.”

“I will be sure to inform him,” said Thor.

 

The elevator dinged and out stepped Steve with a food laden tray. Tony took one look at the salad and sliced fruit and scowled. “You made that for him, didn't you? You made his damn food again, Steve. What the hell!?”

“What's the big deal? It only took a few minutes and it's not like food is a luxury item. He needs to eat, Tony.”

“Well since when does it have to be you who feeds him? There's bound to be some S.H.I.E.L.D. flunky that Fury can send over here to fetch Loki's meals for him. This whole bad joke was his idea, after all.”

“I'll talk to Fury about sending someone over,” assured Steve. “In the meantime, I don’t mind. Really. It's just food.”

“'Just food,' he says. Well JARVIS will be watching and the moment Loki looks like he's planning to throw so much as a carrot stick at you, I'm letting Bruce toss him around again. So you just tell him that.”

**** 

Loki was stretched out across his bed when Steve entered the room. 

“I remember you liked the Balsamic vinaigrette so I brought that down,” Steve told him “Unfortunately, I’m all out of tuna and bacon so this salad has grilled chicken instead. Thor said you liked apples so I brought a few different varieties for you to try.” He placed the tray on the table and began removing the dishes. When he turned around, Loki was sitting up and painting him with narrow eyed suspicion.

“What are you doing, Captain?”

“I thought I was putting your lunch on the table.”

“No, here....what are you doing _here_?” Loki gestured to the room. “Thor I could understand--he's all but stuck with me--but there is no need for _you_ to be seeing to my comfort. No doubt your skills could be put to better use elsewhere.”

Steve shrugged. “Probably, but I was asked to help make this whole thing go smoothly and that's what I intend to do.”

Loki didn't look convinced. “Your fellow Avengers openly treat me with disdain and yet you do not. Why?”

“What would that solve?” asked Steve. “I doubt that I could hate you more than you probably hate yourself. Not to mention the fact that some of us actually have manners. It's not my job to punish you. Having your freedom and magic restricted is likely punishment enough. No doubt being caged in the home of your enemies is agony for you.”

Loki's eyes went cold. “Oh I have known agony, Captain, and this is nothing.” He cocked his head slightly, reminding Steve of something more raptor than man. “I could show you if you'd like. Or perhaps....” A slow smile oozed across Loki's face, brightening his features and showing Steve once again just how handsome he was “..pleasure might be more to your liking.” He raked his eyes down Steve's body and there was a weight to his gaze that made Steve feel as if he'd just been touched. It made things low in his body tighten and the soldier didn't like that one bit. Loki seemed to sense it and the revelation only encouraged him. “Yes... pleasure, most definitely,” he said, silkily. “Tell me, Captain Rogers, have you ever wondered what it would be like to fuck a god?” 

Steve swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. Loki looked so smug sitting there, enjoying Steve's humiliation. “No, I can't say that I have.”

“Oh it's quite the experience, I assure you,” Loki purred. He stretched his long body back across the bed and the layers of clothing that had clung to his body not even a moment before were suddenly a memory. Loki's pale skin was without so much as a blemish and Steve's eyes couldn't help but sweep up the backs of his legs and rest on the fleshy globes of his high, toned ass. Lurid images flashed through Steve's mind. Images of teeth and nails on skin, digging in and making their mark as Loki cried out in pain laced pleasure.

“You need to put your clothes back on,” said Steve. His voice sounded feeble to his own ears and not at all convincing. 

Green eyes smoldered up at him from behind the thick curtain of black hair that hung on either side of Loki's face. He arched his back slightly, just enough to elevate his ass and get Steve's attention. 

“My body can take a lot more punishment than a mortal partner's,” he said and Steve's cock twitched at the visual the words conjured up. It was if the Trickster had read his mind, glimpsing for just a moment the dark creature that lurked in the deepest depths of his soul. The Soldier's pulse jumped and something must have shown on his face because Loki's gaze sharpened and that maddening smile turned far too knowing. “Why, Captain...was that a spark of interest perhaps? A momentary entertaining of the possibilities? While I admit that my aim in undressing was to rattle you, seeing the heat in your eyes makes me wonder just what possible mischief we could get up to together.” Loki raised an eyebrow. “Shall I turn over and show what other gifts I have to offer? You know, should you decide that you would like to be fucked rather than do the fucking.”

“Loki! What are you doing? Cover yourself!”

Steve nearly jumped through his skin at the sound of Thor bellowing from the doorway. He hadn't even heard it open, which was unheard of for him. Tony was close on Thor's heels and at the sight of a naked Loki and a scarlet colored Steve, the billionaire’s brown eyes widened. 

“Well, well, well,” said Tony “and just what's going on in _here_?” Arms crossed over his chest, he strode over to stand between them. Loki had yet to dress himself despite the fact that Steve was silently willing him to and he could only look away guiltily in the face of his teammates shit eating grin.

“Wow, Spangles, I never would have pegged you for the voyeuristic type, but I guess you learn something new everyday. What, did the Prince of Pale offer to put on a show in exchange for a few extra snacks from the commissary?”

“It was all just a misunderstanding,” said Steve quickly, eager to make his exit. He could tell by the look on Tony's face that he was gonna get catch hell over this for weeks and Steve wasn't looking forward to the ribbing, even if mostly good natured. Mercifully, Loki conjured up his clothes (Steve was NOT disappointed) and his lithe body was once again hidden from view. Seeing his opening, the Soldier retreated. The mocking music of Loki's laughter followed him up the hall and when the elevators doors finally closed, Steve fell back against the wall and let out a breath that he'd been holding for at least a minute. His cock was hard and heavy behind his zipper and he hated himself for it. He hated the way he'd looked at Loki's smooth skin and imagined covering it with hickeys and bite marks. He hated how he'd seen that perfect ass and imagined digging his nails in as he drilled into it mercilessly. 

The elevator doors opened on his floor and the Steve practically ran to the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him and after some initial fumbling, wrenched open his pants and freed his painfully erect cock. Images of a whining, begging Loki danced in his head. Those long legs. Oh how Steve could force them all the way apart until the Trickster was spread open nice and wide, his tight pink hole just begging to be used over and over. Steve would use him, alright. He would fuck Loki until he was a drooling, crying mess and then he would turn him around and blow his load right in that sneering, smug face of his. Steve pictured streams of his cum dripping from the tip of that aristocratic nose, running down to Loki's lips as he greedily licked up every drop

The orgasm hit hard, spasming his hips and the Soldier bit back a cry as cum gushed over his frantically working fist. He bit his tongue to keep from calling Loki's name and as he struggled to catch his breath, Steve could taste a familiar metallic tang in his mouth. Cursing his own weakness, he cleaned himself up up and tried not to think about the fact that it was the second time he'd bled for the god of Mischief.


	3. Chapter 3

Following Loki's attempts to temp Steve with his flesh, Steve made it a point to steer clear of him. He no longer brought his meals (much to Tony's relief) and always found a way to get out of monitoring him on camera. The first time the two encountered each other in nearly a month was at S.H.I.E.L.D.. The Trickster was dressed in his battle armor and splashed liberally with someone else's blood. Steve didn't even want to think about the shit Fury had him doing. Only top level personnel was privy to that information and he was happy being out of the loop. Whatever it was though, it looked to be messy work. 

Loki surveyed those in his path with cool eyes and Steve could easily see how much the Trickster enjoyed unnerving the people around him. He could have easily cleaned himself up, as his glamor was one of the powers he was able to keep, but instead he'd chosen to remain a thing of nightmares, radiating menace and death and sending out a clear warning. _Fuck with me and die._ Even field hardened agents gave him a wide berth as he glided down the main corridor, complete with his perpetual smirk and no doubt reveling in the stir he was creating. Loki truly was a being of chaos.

The agent who'd been assigned as his handler did not look happy at _all_. There was a large, bloody hand print on his shoulder and another on his neck. Steve briefly wondered who he'd pissed off to be saddled with the unpleasant task of supervising the god of Mischief during his dark deeds. It seemed that of the few people remotely qualified for the task, no one wanted it, regardless of incentive. That it was only one agent guarding him surprised Steve. Even with only a fraction of his strength and magic, Loki was a dangerous opponent. It had taken all of the Avengers to stop him, and they'd had a Hulk. S.H.I.E.L.D. was underestimating him already. Not a smart move in Steve's estimation. 

The two passed by him, and while the agent was able to spare him a polite nod, Loki's smile was downright wolfish as he tossed Steve a lascivious wink. The Soldier's brain betrayed him by conjuring a quick image of pale, tantalizing flesh and he felt his own eyes widen as a rush of heat moved up his neck to engulf his face. Steve quickly averted his gaze but wasn't quick enough. The damage had been done and Loki knew that he'd rattled him. The sound of his laughter could be heard echoing up the hall as he strode confidently around the corner. 

 

Steve rarely ever ate in the SHIELD cafeteria. One of the great things about being situated near midtown was the dizzying amount of food choices that had nothing to do with the bland fare being served up by the government. Steve could have a felafel from a cart one day, tacos from a brightly painted truck the next, and a sit down meal in a beautiful Chinese restaurant the day after that. But those places were lacking one key element and as Steve stared across the room at it, he wondered for the third time since entering the cafeteria, just what the hell he was doing there. 

Thankfully, Loki had showered now wore what Steve assumed passed for business casual on Asgard. 

The news of the Trickster's antics had already spread. Loki and his handler were the only ones sitting at their table (the surrounding tables were empty as well) while dozens of pairs of eyes looked on cautiously from the outer areas of the room. Steve steeled himself as he walked toward their table. After sitting his tray down, Steve eased into the seat across from Loki and looked over at the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

“McGinnis, Right?”

The agent smiled, clearly pleased that Captain America had bothered to learn his name. “That's right, Captain.”

“Good to meet you, though I gotta say, I don't envy you. Listen, If you wanna go have a smoke or something, I can keep an eye on him for a few minutes.”

Agent McGinnis was up before Steve even finished. “Captain, you are a lifesaver, I swear it. If I had to sit with this maniac for another minute I was gonna end up eating my gun for lunch. I promise I won't be long.”

Steve chuckled. “Go on. It's fine. Take as much time as you need.” Steve watched the agent go. When he turned back he found Loki assessing him coolly while he picked at what might have been lasagna before he'd gotten a hold of it.

“How's the food?” Steve asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

Loki made a face but regained control of his expression quickly. “I believe I shall reserve my comments so as not to offend. This _is_ your place of employment, but it's not as if you have any control over the fare.”

Steve smiled. “Well in defense of Lasagna, the S.H.I.E.L.D. cafeteria isn't really a good way to learn about Italian food. There are far better examples in this city.”

“Yes, well I think I shall take your word for it,” said Loki, pushing the tray out of reach. “Perhaps when we return to the tower you'll make me another one of those delicious salads.”

The compliment gave Steve pause. Loki was smirking slightly as he watched him, no doubt taking note of his responses. “Sure,” he said slowly. “I can do that, I guess. Do you think you could keep your clothes on this time?”

Loki's eyes were wide and innocent looking. “Was there something offensive about my nude form, Captain? I would think an artist such as yourself would be quite comfortable with something so mild as a bit of flesh on display.”

“There's nothing wrong with your body,” said Steve, blushing hotly. “It's just that there's a time and a place for all of that.”

Loki's smile hinted at naughty things. “So you're saying that under the right circumstances you wouldn't mind seeing me without my clothing?”

Steve sighed. This conversation was getting worse and worse. “That's not what I'm saying at all.” he hissed. 

Loki was enjoying Steve's distress. “Are you so sure? You certainly looked as if you might be just a little bit interested last time. I know I was.”

“Well I was only trying--wait, what?” Steve wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly. 

Loki shrugged. “After you'd practically run from the room, Tony Stark and my oafish brother soon followed and I was left with nothing to do but brood and pick through that salad that you'd made with those big strong hands of yours.” Heat moved through Loki's gaze. It made promises to...do things. “I thought about your hands a lot that night. I wondered what they would feel like wrapped around my throat and my cock at the same time.

Steve started so violently that he nearly upended his tray. Cutlery clattered loudly against plastic and Loki laughed softly as the Soldier attempted to mop up the juice that spilled onto his plate.

“Forgive me, Captain. It was not my intention to upset you.” 

“You didn't upset me,” said Steve, exasperated. “I just don't think it's appropriate that we be discussing this, that's all.”

“Why not?” Loki sounded genuinely puzzled. “We are both adults. Is it because of who I am? Who I am related to?”

“That's part of it,” said Steve, “but it's more than that. You've hurt and killed people, Loki. You're a villain.”

Loki's smile was almost proud. “That I am, Captain. I don't pretend to be otherwise. But answer me this as you are a man who has seen war up close. Do you think about the families of the men you've slain? They lived, they laughed, and no doubt loved. Do you think about how your actions have had a ripple effect on the lives of hundreds, if not thousands of people? Children were left without the fathers that you and your men killed in the name of justice. Left to be orphans, just as you were. But that doesn't matter because you were fighting for freedom, correct? Burdened with _glorious purpose_.” 

Loki's striking green eyes sparkled beneath the florescent lights. “It is easy to classify someone like me as a villain because I had the audacity to be completely self serving in my pursuits, but you should take the time to look upon your own masters if you want to see true evil. I am not so blind and I have done my own research into the history of your government, especially it's military. Even draped in the flag of your fair homeland you are still a harbinger of death, Steven Rogers, because you are an awesome weapon wielded by madmen. Madmen with a lust for power and the things that it brings. My being here is proof of that. If I were to tell you what your superiors had me doing a few hours ago you would likely lose your appetite. Have you ever been covered in the blood of your enemies, Captain? I am leaning toward yes. No doubt you are the stuff of just as many nightmares as you are fantasies.” 

 

Steve's throat felt as if it were on the verge of sealing completely shut. Feeling as if he'd just been slapped, he pushed the chair back with a loud screech that got the attention of other agents in the vicinity. They craned their necks, casting curious glances their way, but a murderous glare from Steve had them quickly turning back to their lunches and conversations. He turned to Loki, who had the balls to sit there smirking up at him. 

“Fuck you,” said Steve tightly and with more venom than he would have thought himself capable. 

Loki must have been surprised as well because his eyes widened slightly and for the barest second he actually looked shocked. The surprise was fleeting, however, and was quickly covered up by more of the Trickster's cool arrogance. “Whenever you are ready, Captain.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ten Bags. Ten. Fucking. Bags. And Steve _still_ didn't feel like he'd calmed down enough. He'd gone straight to the training floor from the garage, not even bothering to announce his presence to the rest of his teammates. Tony had come wandering in somewhere between bags number three and four but had learned very quickly that Steve did not want to be bothered. The heavy bag had exploded under a particularly powerful jab and Steve let out a throat vibrating growl that echoed around the room. Tony, unused to seeing his teammate so wound up, hurried back to the elevator while casting worried glances over his shoulder. 

Loki's words had been tormenting the Soldier for hours and no matter how much he punched, no how hard he pushed, all Steve could think of were the men who had died by his hand, their final moments of horror etched on their faces as Captain America swooped down on them like an avenging angel. Or angel of death if Loki was to be believed. Steve kept hitting, kept punching in hopes of banishing the images of crying wives and orphaned children. He hit until his knuckles were raw and bloody. The muscles in his arms burned and still he kept hitting. It had been a time of war. They were bad people. He was _not_ a villain. He was a hero. Right?

 

****

As far as as Steve knew, everyone else was either asleep or out of the tower. There was no one to encounter as he made his way down to the maximum security floor. Part of him wished that there had been. Perhaps then they could have distracted him long enough for this insane compulsion to disperse, maybe talked him into a late night movie or game of cards. But Steve was on his own and somehow he didn't think that the presence of a teammate would have been enough of a deterrent anyway. No. Only one thing would be enough to quiet the fire that raged in him, and Steve was on his way to get it.

 

Loki was awake when Steve reached his room. The television was on and the Trickster was stretched out across his bed much like he had been when he'd taunted Steve with his flesh. He wore a green, t-shirt and black pajama bottoms and the Soldier was startled to realize that he had never seen Loki looking so casual. It was either Asgardian leather, his battle armor, or nude. The pajamas made him look more normal but one needed to only look into his eyes to see that he was anything but. Those eyes spotted him on the other side of the glass and Loki sat up in the bed. 

 

Steve punched his personal code into the keypad. He raised his head and the retinal scanner confirmed his identity. When the lock clicked, he felt like something inside of him did as well. He stepped over the threshold and the door closed behind him. Loki sat on the bed, unmoving.

“Do something about the cameras,” said Steve. His voice sounded guttural and vaguely rusty from hours of disuse.

Loki swallowed. “I can create an illusion to fool Stark's computer but it will only last a short while. My glamors have been severely stifled by,” Loki touched the golden collar around his neck.

Steve wouldn't need long. “Do it.”

Loki swallowed, his eyes never leaving the Soldier's face. “It's done.” 

Steve stood there for a minute, watching Loki watch him. The god of Mischief didn't look so formidable right then. In fact, he looked a lot younger than Steve knew his true age to be. Steve took several deep breaths before he spoke, not trusting himself not to yell if he didn't. 

“I'm not a monster,” he said finally, quietly. He scrubbed his hands over his face and pushed them back through his still sweaty hair as he began to walk the room. 

“A lot of people these days feel that way about soldiers, you know, that we're the bad guys On the internet they have these things called blogs and forums....you should see some of the things people write. They call us baby killers, rapists. They take the misdeeds of a few bad apples and make it seem like all soldiers are just out to shoot people and blow shit up. The news makes civilians think it's all about bloodshed, and pillaging for the government. Did you know that there are people who spit at soldiers? _Spit_. Do you have any idea how _disrespectful_ that is!? They read some article online or watch a guy in a suit on tv and they think they know. They don't know. People have no idea what it's like to be on the front lines. To see it all up close. I've had the unfortunate privilege of seeing man at his darkest and it was an ugly, malignant thing that would have consumed the world had we not intervened. I've also watched people put their lives on the line for others, time and time again and that gives me hope. It's what keeps me from ending up like you, that hope. And I'll tell you something else...” 

Steve stopped. His knees were touching the foot of the bed and Loki gazed up at him with wide eyes, looking almost frightened. The soldier realized then that he must have made quite a sight, looming the way he was, and it gratified him that Loki was afraid, made him want to take it further. Steve climbed onto the bed and leaned forward, bringing his face very close to Loki's. “I'd shoot every one of those bastards again if it meant stopping them from doing the heinous shit me and the Commandos had to wade through during that war, and no spoiled brat Prince is going to make me feel bad about that.”

Loki swallowed audibly. When he spoke his voice was breathy and laced with something Steve couldn't name, or maybe was afraid to. “A thousand pardons, Captain. This would not be the first time my mouth has gotten me into trouble,” he said quietly. “Perhaps you could suggest something more productive for it. Something that could garner your praise as opposed to your scorn.” 

And there it was. Steve had walked into a trap conveniently baited by his own ego. Loki had him. When the Soldier leaned back on his haunches and gazed into those luminous green eyes, he was sure of it. Steve knew exactly what he wanted from Loki and his insolent mouth and knew that the Trickster would be happy to oblige him. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his trousers, not pulling them down but resting his hands there. If he was doing this, there would be no going back. He quietly counted to ten. “Suck my cock,” said Steve finally.

Loki smiled and the trap doors slammed shut. “As you command, Captain.” He leaned forward and lightly brushed Steve's hands away from the front of his pants. “Let me, “ he whispered then rubbed his hand over the obvious bulge behind the zipper. Loki kissed his cock ever so gently and Steve groaned. His hand found the top of Loki's head and the soldier slipped his fingers though ink black waves, finding them to be even softer than they looked. He sighed when Loki finally undid his belt and reached into his underwear. Long, cool fingers wrapped around his semi erect member and Steve couldn't suppress the whine that slipped out of him. Loki briefly examined his cock, making a soft, appreciative noise as he held it and Steve shuddered as his moist lips finally slipped over the throbbing head. 

The wonderful sensation of Loki's gentle sucking motions caused Steve to grip a handful of that soft hair tightly in his fist. Embarrassed, he was all set to apologize but Loki gave a throaty moan and arched into his sucking even more. Did he like it? Steve tested the waters by gripping his hair again and Loki proceeded to pull Steve's entire cock into his mouth, groaning and gurgling all the way down. The feeling was unlike anything he'd had ever experienced. Maintaining his grip, he guided Loki's head down again while gradually lifting his hips. He could feel the back of the Loki's throat and something inside of Steve wanted to keep going. He wanted to keep pushing and choke Loki with his cock until those green eyes were red with his own tears. Steve had never thought to do that to anyone before, not even in his filthiest fantasies, but Loki had told him that he wasn't like other partners. As if to illustrate the point, Loki's hand gripped his ass, urging him forward. Loki wanted it rough just as much as he did so Steve proceeded to fuck upward into the tight, moist space that was Loki's throat. The sound being produced by their actions bordered on obscene as the inside of Loki's mouth was incredibly wet. His ass swayed happily back and fourth and Steve, giving into impulse, leaned forward to give it a hard smack. Loki started, surprised by the action but moaned as a fine tremor rippled up the long curve of the Trickster's spine. 

Steve smiled. “Oh, you like that, huh?”

Loki nodded as best he could under the circumstances and Steve paused his thrusting to pull the Trickster's head back. Loki's pupils were blown wide and his saliva slick lips were swollen and red. He looked dazed and wrecked and it was fucking gorgeous. Before Steve could stop himself, he leaned in and crushed his mouth against the other man's in a nearly bruising kiss. There was no room for resistance on Loki's part as Steve's tongue stabbed it's way between his lips, painting the inside of his mouth with the Soldier's lust. 

Groaning, Steve roughly pulled away from the kiss and released Loki's hair. His voice had gone from rusty to breathless when he said, “Take off your clothes.” 

Without hesitation, Loki slipped the t-shirt over his head and pushed the pajama pants down his thighs. The shimmering gold collar was the only thing that couldn't be removed and Steve thought it looked very erotic against his alabaster skin. It was as if Loki were some kind of sex slave. Steve's sex slave. 

Once, he'd removed his clothing, Loki got back on all fours and awaited further instruction. His eyes were riveted to Steve's cock and the Soldier took himself in hand and gave it a long, slow stroke. When he reached the tip, Steve brushed his thumb through his steadily dripping precum and brought it to Loki's lips. Without breaking the stare, Loki took that thumb into his mouth. Green flames of desire simmered in those compelling eyes as he cleaned it of every drop of fluid. Steve had yet to remove any of his own clothing so he quickly remedied that by taking off his t-shirt. The room was colder than a normal one and goosebumps quickly marched across the Soldier's exposed skin. He opted not to remove his pants, and instead pushed them down his thighs far enough where they would not be a hindrance. 

“Come here,” Steve rumbled and Loki crawled back over to his cock and began lapping at the head with tiny little kitty licks. The Soldier was in no mood for subtlety. He slid his fingers through Loki's hair and took hold once again. The resulting moan that poured from the Trickster's lips made Steve's balls draw up tight against his body. “Open up,” he instructed, and Loki complied, pulling Steve's cock to the back of his mouth in one fluid motion. The resulting sensations made him see stars. “Mmm, that's so fucking good,” he panted, determined to make this last. Reluctantly, Steve slowed his pace to something less frenzied and more steady. He closed his eyes and focused on the sensation of Loki's mouth sliding up and down his shaft and how nice it felt. Regret would come later but now wasn't the time. The sound of another moan prompted Steve to open his eyes and he saw that Loki had begun working his own cock. He stroked himself in perfect rhythm with his sucking, spreading his knees for the perfect angle. For Steve, the snakelike movement of his hips was almost hypnotic. Loki fucked into his hand as if it were something else and Steve wondered if Loki was imagining that it was him.

When the orgasm finally took him over the edge, every muscle in Steve's body seized up as what felt like an endless stream of cum spurted out of his dick. Loki sucked and sucked until the spasming subsided and Steve was completely spent. He shuddered violently when his own orgasm came a few seconds later. His face was still pressed into Steve's crotch as his hips popped and his cum splashed onto the sheets beneath. After several gasping breaths, Loki collapsed partially on Steve but mostly on the bed. 

 

As the euphoria receded, Steve began to come back to himself. He stared down at Loki, who made quite the sight covered in his own saliva and semen, and wondered what threshold the two of them had just crossed. Loki's dark hair was tossed all over his head, obscuring his face and his limbs were splayed awkwardly on the bed. It was a beautiful. It was exactly how Steve felt Loki _should_ look. He gently brushed the hair from Loki's face. Bloodshot green eyes stared sightlessly up at him.

“Are you alright?” Steve asked softly.

Loki nodded.

“I’m going back to my floor now,” he told him

Another nod.

Pushing past the stiffness in his legs, Steve climbed off of the bed. He put himself away and recovered his shirt from the floor. By the time he put it on and moved toward the doorway, Loki had sat up and was cleaning himself with is own discarded shirt. He looked at Steve but the expression was not one the Soldier could decipher. Steve didn't say goodnight. He didn't say anything as he exited the cell. Amazingly, not even an hour had passed since he'd come down there. The tower was in the same slumbering state that it had been in before he'd gone against everything logical and skull fucked the god of Mischief.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since Steve had gone to Loki's room. After their encounter, he'd gone back to his floor, the Soldier had resolved to put the whole thing behind him. It had been a temporary lapse in judgement, nothing more. He just needed to get his head back in the game, focus on something other than Loki and everything would be fine. As it turned out, such things were easier said than done. 

Steve shuffled the papers around on his desk until he found the one he'd been looking for. At least filling out reports gave him a temporary respite from his intrusive thoughts. There was nothing like the tedium of recounting past battles to help take your mind off your troubles. 

A light knock came from the other side of his office door. “Come in,” he said, without looking up.

The door opened. “Captain Rogers I have an important message for you.” 

Steve looked up at the dark haired woman who stood in front of his desk. She was tall and leggy and dressed in an expensive looking black suit. Steve had never seen the woman around S.H.I.E.L.D. before, otherwise he would have surely remembered. She was a bombshell! Steve realized that he was staring when the woman's perfect smile widened. Her soft brown eyes shimmered to bright green and it was like someone has knocked the wind out of him. Loki was standing in his office. 

Once Steve got over his initial shock he stood up at his desk. “Loki, what are you doing here!?” he hissed. “How did you even get away from your handler?”

The woman tilted her head to the side, doing a great job at looking genuinely puzzled. “I think you have me mistaken for someone else, Captain. My name is Lola.” She pointed to her ID badge and sure enough, Lola Ibsen. A long black fingernail tapped on the very official looking badge. “See?”

Steve sighed. “Alright, _Lola_. What are you doing here? How did you get away from your handler?”

Lola smiled like the cat who ate the canary as she braced herself on the desk. “There is always a way,” she said cryptically. “Always a door left unguarded. Always a power left unhampered. I would be a poor excuse for an adept if I didn't know at least several ways to slip away undetected, though as before, time is not on our side.” She gave him a considering look. “I do consider it well worth the risk, however. As I told you before, I have an important message for you. One that simply couldn't wait.”

Steve swallowed as he caught the first him of her perfume. “And what message is that?”

Lola's pink tongue darted out an across her full bottom lip and Steve's cock stirred at the memory of that talented mouth wrapped around it. “I want you, Captain. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the night you came to me.” Without warning, she climbed onto his desk and Steve stared with wide eyes as her skirt inched up her thigh, giving a tantalizing glimpse of her black stockings and garter belt.

“What the hell are you doing?” Steve asked, casting a worried look at the camera over his shoulder. 

“Don't worry about the camera,” Lola purred. “That was the first thing I took care of when I came in here.” She reached up and pulled a strategically placed pin from her hair, sending a tumble of dark curls down around her shoulders. The action forced the hem of her skirt even higher. No panties. Steve groaned.

“We shouldn't be doing this.” said the Soldier, already feeling himself begin to weaken. Lola was starting to emit pheromones that were making his mouth water. “The other night was a mistake.”

“Well as far as mistakes go, that was certainly one of my more enjoyable ones,” said Lola, unbuttoning her blouse. The bra that cupped her full breasts was a deep, emerald green. Shit. “This one can be too if you would stop fretting and take out that beautiful cock of yours.

One minute Lola was on her knees on top of Steve's desk, challenging him to act, and the next she was on her back, her legs spread wide as Steve buried his face in her dripping wet pussy. He slid his tongue along her inner and outer lips before plunging it into her clenching entrance. Lola was making desperate mewling noises at the back of her throat and Steve could feel his cock pushing against his zipper, fully intent on joining the festivities. There was a tap on his shoulder and Steve looked up. A disheveled looking Lola was holding a gold foil packet in her hand. 

“Fuck me,” she pleaded. “I need to feel you inside.” 

Knowing he'd probably hate himself for it later, Steve took the condom and quickly tore open the packet with trembling fingers. He rolled the latex down his shaft while casting worried glances at the door. When he looked down at the beauty who lay writhing on his desk, her eyes were full of anticipation. “Pull your knees up,” he instructed and Lola happily complied, locking her arms beneath her knees bringing them in toward her chest. The delicate folds of her pussy glistened in the soft light of the afternoon, flexing and begging for his stiff cock. Steve brushed his thumb across her clitoris and watched her squirm.

“Mmm,” Lola moaned, raising her hips in offering. “Please hurry, Captain.”

Steve lined up with the dripping opening and pushed forward. He attempted to stifle a deep groan as the tight heat enveloped him but it was no use. It had been a long time since he'd fucked a woman and felt that soft pliancy beneath his body. It was different from being with a man. Lola smelled of roses and vanilla and her skin had a silky smoothness that various creams had been promising human women for years but never delivered. Steve braced his hands on either side of Lola's head, breathing deeply through his nose in an effort to keep it together. If he was already putting so much at risk, he sure as hell wasn't going to blow his load before he got a chance to really enjoy himself. After a few moments, he regained his composure and started in with slow, penetrating strokes that dragged along Lola's inner walls and plunged deep into her body. She was practically purring as her legs opened wider, black stiletto heels pointing skyward. Straight white teeth sank into her cherry red bottom lip as Steve reached in and sought out one of her pale, creamy breasts. He squeezed it gently and rolled the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Lola cried out and Steve hurriedly leaned in for a kiss, swallowing it down before it could get beyond his office. The speed of his thrusting increased. Things were falling off his desk but he couldn't find it in his heart to care. He was too lost in the feel of Lola's flexing, needy pussy as it coaxed him toward climax. Lola's long legs wrapped around his waist and Steve drove forward, pinning her to the desk with his weight as long black fingernails dug into his shoulders.

“Yo Cap, Fury wanted me to give you—holy shit,”

Steve's head snapped up and the Soldier froze at the sight of a wide eyed Clint standing in the doorway. The thick stack of papers in his hand was momentarily forgotten about as a shocked expression plastered the Archer's face. Shock turned into glee, however, as Clint made a hasty retreat back the way he came. “I'll come back later,” he said quickly and when the door shut with a bang and Steve looked down at Lola, his irritation suddenly leapfrogging over his lust. 

“You didn't lock the door??”

Lola smiled impishly. “It must have slipped my mind.” She shrugged. “Doesn't matter now. Are you going to finish?”

 

Later that afternoon, after a long shower and a bit of cleanup in his office, Steve went down to the training area. He needed to work off the knot of tension that had formed between his shoulder blades after he'd come down from the stratosphere and sent a satisfied Lola back to her handler. Once again he'd allowed himself to be led by lust as opposed to common sense. Loki, well, Lola, had come sauntering into his office and the Soldier had been all to eager to bury himself inside her. Hours later, the scent of pussy and roses was _still_ lingering around his office, despite the powerful air filtration system S.H.I.E.L.D. possessed. It had been difficult for Steve to focus on his work when random breezes would stir it around and said smell would make his dick instantly and painfully hard. Steve had had to throw out his blotter as a result.

He was on his third heavy bag when Clint and several other agents walked into the gym. From the looks of it, they were coming in from the range and Steve sighed internally when the Archer had broke off from the group and headed straight for him.

Clint could barely contain his giddiness as he approached. “Hey Steve, what's up?”

Steve stilled the bag and turned to his friend, “Clint, before you say anything-”

The Archer held up his hands in surrender. “Don't worry, Cap, it's cool. I'm not here to judge. If anything, I came over here to offer you my congratulations. That was a pretty hot scene I walked in on earlier. I didn't think you had it in you.” 

Steve laughed ruefully. “Me neither. Not to worry though because it won't be happening again.”

Clint frowned. “Why the hell not?”

“What do you mean? This _is_ our place of work, after all.”

“And? We have high stress jobs, Steve. Sex can be a great way to remind yourself you're human at the end of a difficult mission. Do you have any idea how much fucking goes on around this place?”

Steve shook his head dumbly.

Clint smiled, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief of all things. “A _lot_. Oh and by the way, the uh...young lady who was in your office, I ran into her on my way back from lunch. Lola, right? She said she's on temporary loan from Europe. You're a lucky guy, Steve.”

Steve didn't necessarily agree but he kept quiet.

“Anyway, you don't have to worry about me saying anything. Hell, I've got my eye on a hot little brunette from accounting. Last time we tangled she pulled me into a broom closet. Best quickie of my life.”

“Brunette? I always thought you and Natasha-”

Clint cut him off with an abrupt laugh. “Uhh...no. The Black Widow is an amazing woman, the best partner I could ever hope for and I'd gladly lay down my life for her in a fight. I do _not_ , however, want my penis anywhere near her, ever ever again.” The Archer made a face then and Steve wondered what kind of unpleasantness he'd experienced at the hands of Agent Romanov. He chose not to ask.

“Well I hope your next storage space interlude is all you want it to be and more,” said Steve. “As for me, I think I'll stick to keeping that part of my life separate from work.”

Clint shrugged. “To each their own, I guess. But if, on the off chance, you decide to have a little more fun, don't forget to lock the door.” He gave Steve a firm double-pat on his shoulder. “I'll see you around, Cap.”

“See you around, Clint.” Steve watched his teammate go and then turned his attention back to the heavy bag. He was going to be at this for a while.

By the time Steve returned to the tower that evening, his mind was an over crowded place and more than anything he just wanted to get off his feet and zone out in front of the television. Relaxation was not in the cards, however, because the moment he stepped off the elevator, he was accosted by Tony and Thor. The two wanted to spend the evening watching old karate movies and were insistent that Steve join them. He tried to beg off, but the moment Tony began pouting, the Soldier buckled. Naturally, the moment Steve agreed, Tony perked right up.

As they sat down and began the debate of which movie to watch first, Thor got the idea in his head that Loki should be allowed to come up and watch movies with them. 

“You can't be serious,” said Tony, setting down the gigantic bowl of popcorn and six pack of his latest journey into craft beer.

“Indeed I am,” said Thor. “Your Director informed me today that Loki has been exemplary in carrying out his S.H.I.E.L.D. appointed duties, and as far as I know, he has been well behaved here at the tower as well." Thor cast his bright gaze Steve's way. "What say you, Captain?” 

Steve suddenly felt as if a spotlight had been shined in his face. Both teammates watched him expectantly and the Soldier could only hope that he gave the proper answer when he said, “I mean, sure....I guess. If it's as Thor says and he's been a good boy, maybe a little positive reinforcement might help.” Steve's casual tone contrasted sharply with what he felt on the inside and he willed his thundering heart to slow down lest it beat out his chest.

“Unbelievable!” Tony threw his hands up in defeat. “Fine. Go get him,” he said to Thor. “But he can't have any of my beer or my popcorn.”

Steve sighed, “don't be petty, Tony.”

Tony sat down on the sofa and pulled the bowl into his arms protectively. He gave Steve a look that said he was going to be as petty as he pleased.

 

The first movie was ready to go by the time Thor got back upstairs with Loki. The Trickster was wearing a pair of dark green jeans and a black t-shirt that clung to his lean frame. His hair looked damp and Steve had a quick image of Loki in the shower, pale hands sliding through the soap that covered his wet skin. Mouth suddenly dry, he shifted in his seat and took a quick drink from his bottle of beer. Loki glanced at him as he settled on a nearby chair, the barest hint of a smile dancing at the corners of his lips. He folded his long legs beneath him and as the lights were lowered, Steve did his best to focus on the movie and not the fact that someone he'd recently fucked was just a few feet away, or the fact that he definitely wanted to fuck them again. 

By the halfway point of the movie, Loki was practically squirming in his seat. Several times Steve had looked up to find those penetrating eyes focusing on _him_ as opposed to the television screen. The most recent time, Loki had decided to tease Steve by slowly sliding his tongue across his bottom lip before sinking his teeth into it. It was the same gesture he'd done as Lola earlier that day and it made Steve's cock so hard that it almost ached.

In the midst of what had to be a twenty minute fight scene, Loki leaned over to get his brother's attention. “I have to go to the bathroom, Thor.”

The Thunder god groaned. “But Loki, this movie is just getting to the most exciting parts. Can't you wait just a few more minutes?”

“No, Thor. Of course you could always allow me to relieve myself like an adult,”

The Asgardian gave a much put upon sigh and was about to get to his feet when a sudden impulse prompted Steve to speak up.

“It's alright, Thor. You go ahead and watch the movie. I can walk Loki to the bathroom.”

Thor's smile was bright. “You are a king among men, Steven.”

 

The moment the bathroom door closed, mouths collided in a rush of passion that seemed to electrify the air around them. Steve's hands gripped Loki's ass, pulling him close enough so that their cocks were rubbing against each other through the fabric of their clothes. Loki groaned and sucked Steve's probing tongue further into his mouth. Long, greedy fingers attempted to breech the waistband of his jeans but Steve gripped Loki's wrists at the last second, spinning him around in a quick move that ended with him pinned, facing the wall and Steve pressed against his back.

“Did you have fun teasing me out there?” Steve hissed. He sank his teeth into Loki's shoulder and the Trickster's body stiffened. He shivered as a needy wine escaped his lips. Steve brought his lips close to Loki's ear. “Do you know what I was thinking about while I watched your mouth? Jamming my cock in it again, over and over until my cum is gushing over those lips you like to lick so much.”

Loki moaned and ground his ass back against Steve. “Yes, my Captain. Do it. Flood me.”

“You're lucky they're out they're waiting for us or I'd do it right now,” said Steve. “Next time we're alone together, I want you on your knees, sucking me. Is that understood?” Steve gripped Loki's hair to illustrate his point and the resulting moan was so loud it made him wonder if the others might have heard it. Steve gave Loki's head a none to gentle shake. “I said 'Is that understood?'”

“Yes,” Loki gasped. “Were you to let me, I would do it this instant.”

“Good,” said Steve. “I like your enthusiasm. Maybe I should reward it.” He turned Loki back around and began palming the Trickster's cock through the fabric of his jeans. Loki rubbed himself against the hand and Steve encouraged him. “That's it,” he cooed. “You think you can cum like this?” He increased the the pressure and Loki's body began to tremble with his need for release. He rubbed himself against Steve's hand faster. The Soldier breathed along his jaw. “Better hurry up,” Steve told him. “They might come looking for us soon and if you don't cum you'll have to go back out there all worked up like this.”

Loki whined and Steve took an immense amount of pleasure from the sound. He was close. Steve could feel it in the urgency of his movements. He kissed him again, hard and nasty, and Loki's hips began to stutter with the onset of orgasm. Long fingers gripped Steve's shoulders tightly as Loki cried out into his mouth.

Wrapping his arm around narrow shoulders, Steve held him close as the spasms worked their way through and eventually subsided. When they finally finished, Loki practically fell into him.

“You did good,” Steve whispered softly and kissed Loki's temple. He gently dislodged himself from the other man and guided him towards the sink. “I'll give you some time to get yourself cleaned up but don't take too long. I don't want to have to do any explaining when we get back.”


	6. Chapter 6

The scent of vanilla and roses threatened to consume Steve as he buried his face in Lola's massive mane of soft black curls. Nothing could be heard within the confines of the quinjet save the sound of the brunette's throaty pants and the wet slide of Steve's cock as it pistoned in and out of her pussy. 

Still dressed in the ragged, blood spattered remains of his uniform, he hastily removed his gloves so that he could feel Lola's smooth skin beneath palms. Steve needed to feel something delicate and soft after spending five hard and bloody days in the field. The Soldier had gathered intel, rescued hostages and kicked enough enemy ass to fill several of the S.H.I.E.L.D. holding cells. It had been a good mission, and when he'd stepped off of the quinjet, still pumping with adrenaline, a smiling Lola had greeted him with a bright and friendly, “Welcome back, Captain!” Steve didn't even waste time wondering how she'd gotten away. In fact, only the presence of other agents had kept Steve from falling on the wayward beauty like an animal. Once those other agents departed, it was another matter entirely.

“Kill the cameras,” Steve had growled in her ear as he half dragged her back up into the aircraft. Once inside, he'd pulled her in for a rough kiss and sucked her tongue in far enough that it nearly choked them both. He licked and probed until Lola's mouth was the only thing he could taste. Her thin silk blouse was ripped open and a there was the sound of several tiny pearl buttons ricocheting off various surfaces. Lola's eyes were wide but there was also challenge there. A familiar smirk bloomed on her cherry red lips and Steve growled, low and long. Green eyes darted left and the tiniest twitch of her muscles let him know that she was preparing to give chase.

Steve let the warning fill his eyes. _Don't you do it, girl._

The smirk became a full on smile and was accompanied by a look that almost burned for the heat it contained. She thought she'd make him work for it but Steve had other ideas. Lola faked left and darted right. She was fast, faster than a human woman, but Captain America was still in battle mode and within four steps, his powerful arms were around her and the leggy brunette was lifted off her feet. 

“Where do you think you're going, huh?” Steve ran his tongue along the side of her throat, tasting a mixture of sweat and perfume as he pulled her toward shadowy corner. “I know you've got a rubber somewhere on you. Where is it?” A shaky hand held the condom between two fingers and Steve snatched it quickly. He placed Lola back on her feet and braced her hands against the wall as if he were about to frisk her. 

Steve's hands trembled as they undid the fastenings at the front of his uniform. Lola moaned, arching her back and pushing her ass out so that the skirt rode further up her hips. Steve watched as the black thong became visible and at the last moment, the soldier dropped to his knees with enthusiasm of a zealot and pushed his face into Lola's glorious ass. Her body bent forward and Steve was granted access to her tightly puckered anus as well as the glistening folds of her pussy. He lapped and sucked at her hungrily until she was practically riding his tongue and begging to be fucked. Steve was more than happy to oblige because the feeling was more than mutual. Returning to a standing position, Steve slipped on the condom, pushed his cock into that slick lined paradise and the two lovers shared a passion filled groan as that somewhat familiar pleasure began working it's way through them.


	7. Chapter 7

Another two weeks would pass before they saw each other. Steve had been tasked with transporting Loki back to the tower after another one of his dark missions. During that time apart, Steve had almost managed to make himself believe that he was better off in Loki's absence. All that changed, however, the moment the elevator doors opened and the two locked eyes. Suddenly Steve could smell his lover's skin, taste the flavor of his lips, the elements of both Loki's personas colliding in a sensory overload. He exhaled softly and Loki's nostrils flared. When the Trickster stepped off of the elevator, Steve could practically feel the energy crackling between them like static. The accompanying agents were oblivious and after Steve signed the necessary transfer papers and assumed custody of Loki, the two walked to the garage in silence. The ride back to the tower had been quiet as well. It was an almost companionable silence that didn't feel at all strained. They reached their destination and Steve pulled into the parking garage. He turned off the ignition and found Loki was already watching him. 

“I missed you,” said Loki quietly.

Steve smiled as he leaned the seat back and undid his belt. “Show me.”

Returning the smile with one of his own, Loki leaned forward. He undid Steve's pants the rest of the way and pulled his half hard cock from his underwear. Loki's fingers were cool but the inside of his mouth was nice and warm. He sucked Steve's semi erect cock the back of his throat, eyes fluttering as Steve began to expand in his mouth. Loki's tongue swirled around the shaft and he pulled back far enough so that he was just sucking on the head. He traced his tongue around the flushed tip and Steve watched, enraptured, as Loki took his time, slowly bringing him to the heights of arousal with his mouth. The only noise that could be heard was the soft, wet sounds of sucking and the distant whir of turbines at the other end of the garage. Loki wrapped his hand around Steve's and moved it to his hair without a word. The Soldier knew what to do. He brushed his fingers lightly over the strands before grasping them tightly in his fist. Loki groaned and practically swallowed Steve's cock down.

“You're almost too good at that,” said Steve as he held Loki's head and pushed upward into that amazing mouth. They stayed in that rhythm for several minutes, Steve pushing and Loki sucking and when Steve's climax finally hit, his hips thrust up wildly as powerful jets of cum splashed the back of Loki's throat. The muscles around Steve convulsed as he dutifully swallowed down every drop. When he sat up, lips swollen and skin flushed from exertion, Steve did something that surprised both of them. He pulled Loki in for a kiss. They'd kissed before but this time it felt different. Steve held Loki's face in his hands almost gently. The other man hesitated at first, but after a coaxing sweep of Steve's tongue across his bottom lip, Loki opened his mouth and the two fell deeper into the act, slowly at first, but it grew hungrier with each passing second. Steve placed his hand at Loki's crotch and squeezed. Loki groaned at the pressure and began rubbing himself against it but Steve stopped him. He broke the kiss. 

“Not today,” Steve panted. “You were so good, I want to return the favor.” He undid the front of Loki's pants and the Trickster's flushed, swollen dick popped free. Steve fell on it immediately, sucking the head in his mouth and pulling it to the back of his throat. The Soldier sucked cock the same way he did everything else; with skill and precision. Loki cried out and gripped the headrest with both hands as Steve proceeded to take him apart. His hips moved rhythmically as Steve slid his hand across his chest. The rhythm faltered when his nipple was pinched and not even a minute later Loki was cumming. His flavor was different from anything Steve had ever encountered, but it wasn't unpleasant. Once he'd sat up again, Steve used some leftover fast food napkins to clean up and by the time they exited the car, he had put himself to rights Loki's face was back to it's usual expression of bored arrogance.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve hated fundraisers but Tony had asked that the rest of the Avengers put in some face time so the Soldier had obliged. He'd worked the crowd, posing for pictures and listening with feigned interest to the uninformed commentary of rich people who couldn't have been further removed from the causes they claimed to sympathize with. Leaning against the bar, he sipped his champagne and thought about the last time he'd been with Loki. Pushing his cock into that wet, welcoming mouth had felt so fucking _good_. Just thinking about it was making him hard. That Loki was beginning to affect him so profoundly should have alarmed Steve but it didn't, which was alarming in and of itself. With each encounter, he could feel himself falling deeper into whatever this was he and Loki shared and what had started out as a way to soothe his anger was now evolving into something else entirely. It was troubling and yet some part of Steve was just a little bit excited by the prospect. Not that he should be. It wasn't as if the two of them could ever hope for any sort of relationship. 

Still...

Steve took another sip from his champagne glass and swept his gaze around the ballroom. The sea of revelers sparkled in their finery, laughing at a hundred shared jokes and amusing anecdotes. Clint was being chatted up by an elderly couple while Natasha let herself be whirled around the dancefloor by a foreign dignitary. Steve searched the crowd for Tony and it was then that he spotted someone he hadn't been expecting. Standing by the balcony doors and dressed in a shimmering emerald gown that hugged her lush curves was none other than Lola. The statuesque brunette was holding a champagne glass in hand and being chatted up by Tony, of all people. Something the billionaire said must have been undoubtedly urbane and witty because Lola gave a melodious laugh and threw her head back, drawing attention to her swan like neck and kissable decolletage. Tony's teeth sank into his lip as he took in the silky flesh and the fragile wine glass that was clutched in the Captain's hand never stood a chance. Suddenly he was moving across the floor.

Lola's eyes landed on him and sparkled knowingly. Her red lips stretched into a seductive smile. “Hello, Steven. I was hoping you managed seek me out tonight.”

Tony looked between them. “You two know each other?”

“Lola works for S.HI.E.L.D.,” said Steve tightly.

The billionaire was intrigued. “Is that a fact? And just what special skills does a woman such as you posses that would make you an asset to S.H.I.L.E.D..”

“Oh, many things,” Lola purred. “Most of which I have to keep secret, unfortunately.”

“I'm good with secrets, don't worry.” Tony took another sip from his drink and Steve could see the lust and inebriation in the scientist's brown eyes. His jaw clenched at the thought of his teammate's hands sliding across Lola's flesh, his mouth tasting the sweetness of her lips . Lola seemed to sense Steve's growing irritation because she stepped closer to him and wound her arm through his. 

She gave Tony a fond look even as she pressed herself closer to Steve. “Well it was absolutely fascinating chatting with you, Mr. Stark and I do hope we can do it again sometime.”

“Yeah, me too, Ms. Ibsen.” Tony looked at her arm in Steve's and the disappointment was evident. “Maybe you can come by the lab sometime and let me show you my awesome toys.”

Lola smiled a bit too brightly. “I'd really like that.”

 

 

Once they were alone, Steve wasted no time before roughly pinning Lola to the wall. Her eyes were wide and her breath came out in quick pants as she and the Soldier were practically nose to nose.

“What game were you out there playing, huh? And what the hell were you doing with Stark?”

Lola's voice was laced with an almost mocking amusement as her eyes shimmered in the semi darkness. “Do I detect a hint of jealousy, Captain?”

“Of course not!” said Steve. He sighed, feeling suddenly deflated. His punishing grip on Lola's upper arms slackened and he forced himself to look away from her compelling gaze. “I don't know.”

“Well you needn't worry,” said Lola. She grasped Steve's chin and turned his face back to hers. “I came here for you and no one else. I wanted to see how good you looked in a tuxedo.” Her eyes swept down the font of his body and she smiled. “And let me just say, you certainly didn't disappoint.” Long black nails caressed Steve's lapel and the Soldier captured her dainty wrist and pinned it to the wall above her head. Kicking Lola's feet apart, Steve reached beneath the voluminous skirt gown with his free hand and pressed against the front of her panties. They were soaking wet. Lola whined and the sound of it went straight to Steve's cock.

“We have to stop this,” he whispered against her throat. Steve felt like he was saying it more to himself than Lola because in his heart, the Soldier didn't want to stop. He didn't think he could even if he did. Lola smelled so fucking _good_ , her signature roses and vanilla combining with the first hints of sex and Steve just wanted to bask in it. He caressed the front of her panties and Lola arched beneath his touch, her full breasts rising out of the top of the dress. Steve caught sight of her rose-pink areolas and his mouth watered. He took a deep, shuddering breath. “This is getting too dangerous. You can't keep sneaking away from where you're supposed to be.”

“Then come to see me more,” Lola pleaded. “You have no idea how many nights I spend hoping I'll look up and you'll be standing on the other side of that glass.”

Steve groaned. “I've come close so many times. I have to stop myself, otherwise I might come to you every night.”

“You would get no complaint from me,” said Lola. She pressed herself against Steve's hand. “I love the feel of your cock inside me. In fact, I would absolutely love it if you'd put it inside me right now.”

Steve's dick was definitely excited by the idea but his brain wasn't so sure. “I can't.”

“You can,” said Lola. “Right here, right now. Tear my panties away and fuck me like I need, Steven. Punish me for sneaking away from my room. Punish me for flirting with Tony Stark.” Lola thrust her hips forward again and Steve knew that he was already lost. She pulled another one of those gold foil packets from her cleavage and held it up between them. “Would you like me to put it on you?”

“No,” said Steve hoarsely. He let go of Lola's wrist and freed himself from the confines of his pants. Lola's tongue darted out and slid across her bottom lip as she watched him sheathe his cock with the condom. She gathered her skirt so that it bunched around her waist and when Steve's hand moved back between her legs, he found that she was even wetter.

“Can you feel how much I need you, my darling Captain?” she cooed. “Just being close to you makes me so very wet.”

“I see that,” said Steve. He leaned in for a kiss and the moment their lips met, Steve pushed aside the fabric of the thin satin panties and slid his fingers into the slippery depths of her pussy. Lola moaned deeply in his mouth and wrapped one of her long legs around his waist. Steve slid his other hand up the smooth skin of her thigh and caressed her sweet ass. The waistband of the panties was little more than a string and it was nothing to tear in the right place so that it came away without Lola having to move. Steve quickly stashed the panties in the pocket of his slacks.

 

****

 

Tony was looking for a place to pass out when he heard the voices. What they were saying was indistinct at first but when he heard the sound of a woman moaning, the intrepid billionaire knew at once that someone was doing something naughty. Intrigued, Tony followed the source of the sounds until he came to a tucked in area behind a large statue. The quick flash of glittering green and the sight of blond hair and broad shoulders made Tony gasp quietly. It was Steve and Lola! The pretty brunette's legs were wrapped around his waist as he fucked her with both speed and ferocity. Her perfect looking tits bounced in his face and Steve bared his teeth in a feral grimace before pulling one of her pert nipples into his mouth, not once breaking the punishing rhythm of his stroke.

“Oh Steven,” Lola moaned, her fingers digging into his shoulders. “You always feel so incredible.”

Steve's breaths were coming out in heavy pants. “God, you're so fucking hot,” he rasped. His piercing gaze was riveted on the writhing woman in his arms “I think about being inside you all the time.”

“Mmm, as do I.” Lola smiled down a him. “Please don't stop.”

“I have no intention of stopping. Not when I know how much you love my cock.” Steve kissed her hard then and Tony thought his eyes were going to fall out and roll across the floor. This was Steve, their sweet little golden boy and here he was, giving the high hard one to a beautiful woman while hundreds of party goers mingled and danced just a few rooms away. The muscles in Steve's ass were tight as he pumped his hips and Tony found himself wondering if that ass was as smooth as it looked. He wondered if Lola's pussy was as good as it sounded. He wondered if anyone would notice if he jerked off right then and there. Tony's head was beginning to spin as he didn't need this many unanswered questions in his life. 

Ultimately deciding against rubbing one out to the hottest fucking thing he'd ever seen, a dazed (and now incredibly horny) Tony Stark went wandering back to his party. It was hard, especially knowing what was going on a few rooms away, but the billionaire powered through it, smiling and schmoozing even as visions of Steve fucking Lola danced in his head. When Steve returned a few minutes later, looking well put together but smelling strongly of pussy, Tony didn't say anything. He also didn’t say anything when he saw the scrap of green fabric hanging out of the soldier's pocket, but boy did he want to.


	9. Chapter 9

There was a note on Steve's bed when he came back from his shower. With it, was a small mirror, only what should have been reflective, was black. Tossing the towel aside, the soldier picked up the items

Roads can travel both ways.  
Pride often keeps us from pleasure.  
The slightest touch on the surface of the mirror will inform me of your desire.  
Summon me, and I will come. 

 

Steve stared down at the note for a full minute. He reached for the mirror but hesitated halfway there. He could stop this right now. He could put the note and the mirror in his night table drawer and go to bed. The two had not been alone together since the fundraiser and Steve was in prime position to end this if he so chose. Sure, he and Loki had shared a few hot interludes-very hot interludes-but why tempt fate? They couldn't keep this up. Eventually someone would find out and then the proverbial shit would hit the fan. Steve didn't need that kind of aggravation in his life. And yet....

As he stood naked in the center of his bedroom he found himself aching for the Trickster's touch. He ran his thumb along the corner of the note. Loki's handwriting was elegant yet sinister, just like he was. Steve had begun to crave the seductive darkness that was the god of Mischief, more and more each day. Twice that week he'd gotten an erection the moment his office door opened, thinking that Lola had decided to pay him a visit. When both times turned out to be work related, Steve refused to acknowledge his own disappointment. 

Sighing, he looked down at the mirror. The surface was smooth and cold when he brushed his fingers across it. Swirling green light danced in the depths of the darkness and Steve felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise just before he felt Loki's body press against the back of his. Pale hands slid around his middle and the Soldier let himself fall slightly backward into the wall of flesh behind him.

Cool lips touched his shoulder. “I had hoped to make things easier for you,” Loki whispered.

Steve released a low, shaky breath, dropping his head back against the other man's shoulder. “Nothing about this is easy.”

“The pleasure is easy,” said Loki against his skin. “Easy to give....easy to receive.” His hands slid slowly down the front of Steve's stomach, stopping just at his pubic line and tracing a delicate pattern that made the Soldier shudder. Loki's fingertips moved deftly though the hairs surrounding his cock and Steve took another breath as the organ began to grow heavy with arousal. He could feel Loki's own desire pressing against him. Reaching behind, Steve wrapped his fingers around it and squeezed. Loki gasped, his teeth grazing the skin on Steve's shoulder. His tongue traced the spot where his teeth had been and Steve allowed it. He moved his hand up and down Loki's shaft and the Trickster began pumping his hips in time with Steve's strokes.

“I am far too aroused for this manner of touch,” Loki panted quietly. “I shall not last long if you keep that up.”

Steve loosened his grip and did an about face. His and Loki's mouths came together as both sought to slake their thirst for the other. Steve pulled Loki into him while simultaneously pressing forward, savoring the silky feel of their cocks as they rubbed together. Loki was lifted from the floor with ease and Steve carried him over to the bed, their kiss never breaking even as they fell over onto the mattress. Eventually they broke apart, but only long enough for Steve to retrieve the lube and condoms from the night table drawer. Loki lay back on the bed, lazily watching as Steve put on the condom and generously lubed both it and his fingers. 

“Open up,” said Steve and Loki pulled his knees up to his chest the same way Lola had. Steve eased a finger into Loki's tight hole and the Trickster made a needy noise in the back of his throat. It was the first time he would fuck Loki in male form and he was practically trembling with anticipation. Steve slipped in a second finger, drawing the most delicious noises from Loki as he worked him open. He made sure to take his time, flexing his fingers and making sure the way was nice and easy. Once he was satisfied, Steve moved into position and slid into Loki inch by torturous inch, clenching his teeth in an effort to keep from cumming too soon. It wasn't easy with Loki's tight muscles hugging his length and urging him forward. Steve followed their guidance and once he had fully settled himself, he exhaled. Loki was breathing deeply beneath him.

“Are you alright,” Steve asked.

“Yes and you don't have to be so gentle. I can take it.”

Loki's words caused an involuntary shudder to ripple down Steve's spine. He thought of his visions of fucking Loki senseless and swallowed. “Are you sure?” he asked.

Loki gazed up at him and a myriad of emotions seemed to be flowing through his eyes. What finally came to the surface was desire and Loki's hand came up to caress the side of Steve's face. “I don't think I have ever been more certain of anything as I am of this. Please fuck me, my Captain.”

**** 

 

Tony had been up for two days straight working on the modifications to his Mark suits and by the time he'd injured himself on one of his tools for the third time, the billionaire was ready to admit that it might be time to take a break. He glanced down at his watch and saw that it was close to midnight. Steve was supposed to be back from his mission by now and Tony wondered if his friend would be up for a late night creature feature.

“Jarvis, ring Steve's phone.”

“I'm afraid Captain Rogers is currently indisposed,” said the AI.

Tony wiped his wrench with a nearby rag. “What do you mean, indisposed? Is he asleep?”

“Negative.”

“What then?”

“Captain Rogers is currently engaged in sexual intercourse.”

Tony's wrench hit the floor with a clatter. The scientist stood there in his workshop, staring at nothing for a full minute. It hadn't been that long since the last time he had been made aware of Steve's sexual activities. He'd walked away then. He didn't think he could do it a second time.

The billionaire took a deep breath. “Jarvis, pull up the feed from Steve's bedroom.” No one knew that he had installed cameras in the bedrooms. They were meant for monitoring the team should anything happen to anyone during the night. Tony's own sense of ethics had kept him from being a peeping Tom, but this..... this was Steve. He didn't know why that mattered but somehow it did. 

“Sir, I do not reccom-”

Tony was in no mood for a lecture. “Jarvis, stow the morality talk and just pull up the feed.”

“Very well, sir.”

Tony licked his suddenly dry lips as the feed from Steve's bedroom appeared on his central monitor.

“Is this how you wanted it?!”

The billionaire practically jumped through his skin as Steve's harsh words came through the sound system full blast. He cast an annoyed glance upward. “I know you did that on purpose, Jarvis. Lower the damn volume!”

If it were possible for a computer to sound judgmental, Jarvis managed it.“As you wish, sir.”

With the volume back at tolerable levels, Tony was free to look his fill in comfort. What the scientist saw, however, made him inhale sharply. Steve's sweat slick back was to the camera, muscles flexing as the hero fucked roughly into the person beneath him. He saw the long pale legs and immediately thought _Lola_ , but upon closer inspection, he came to the startling conclusion that the legs Steve had spread wider than a pair of bulkhead doors were most definitely male.

Blood surged to Tony's cock as he gripped the edge of the table. Whoever that was, Steve was going into him deep. The entire bed was shaking as he drove himself relentlessly forward, hammering away at his partner like a man possessed. It was absolutely brutal and Tony was both incredibly aroused and a little bit jealous. Funny thing was, he would have taken either position just then because whoever that was beneath Steve sounded like one _really_ hot fuck. His moans were needy and passion filled and each time Steve hit the sweet spot he practically wailed. It had been a long time since he'd had sex with a male partner but watching Steve was making him remember why he'd enjoyed it so much. Hating himself, but not enough to turn off the feed, Tony reached into the front of his jeans and took hold of his own painfully erect cock. With his team leader's muscular ass on the screen it was hard not to. Never taking his eyes from the visual feast before him, hebegan to stroke himself roughly to the sight of the hottest sex he'd witnessed since the last time he'd been spying on Steve..

 

****

 

Steve ran his tongue along the curve of Loki's shoulder and was rewarded with a shudder. Halfway through, the Soldier had flipped his lover over and now lay atop his back, his body covering the other man's like a blanket made of flesh. Steve took long deep stokes, pausing at the end of each thrust to make sure Loki felt every bit of him. “I want you almost constantly now,” Steve whispered hotly. He pulled Loki's hair back so that the Trickster's ear was close to his lips. “I think about your sweet mouth and your pale skin and I think about Lola's beautiful tits and wet pussy. You're a perfect fucking package and I can't get enough of you!”

A pleased purr emanated from deep within Loki's chest. “Take as much as you need, Captain. Take until there is nothing left.” He arched his back and pushed his ass even closer, grinding his hips in a desperate attempt to get as much of Steve inside as possible. Happy to oblige, Steve shortened his stroke but maintained the depth. 

“You feel so fucking incredible,” Steve told him. “I'm gonna put my cock in you as much as I can before our time runs out.

“Oh yes, please...” Loki gripped the sheet, pulling it from the corner of the mattress. Steve wrapped his arms around him and without withdrawing himself, rolled the two of them on their sides and hooked his arm beneath Loki's leg. He held it high, the new position giving him the chance to penetrate from a deeper angle. Loki howled in ecstasy as he began working his cock.

 

****

 

Tony was dead. He had to be. Otherwise, he was sitting there beating off while watching Steve fuck Loki and that just wasn't possible because the monitor that was connected to Loki's cell showed the Trickster sitting on his bed reading. _That sneaky little bastard._

“That's it,” Steve coaxed. “I want you to cum all over the bed.” He quickened his pace and Loki matched his speed. 

“I'm so close,” Loki pleaded. 

“Me too,” said Steve. 

“Me too,” said Tony as he attempted to keep up with their enthusiasm.

Steve was practically growling at this point and when he abruptly pulled out of Loki's ass, exposing that long and gloriously thick cock, Tony nearly fell from his stool.

“Get on top,” Steve commanded in his Captain voice and Tony's eyes fluttered. That voice. Steve could say anything in that voice and you would have no choice but to just go along with it. It seemed to have a similar effect on Loki because he wasted no time in climbing on top of Steve and settling himself on that throbbing dick. Loki was facing outward, his head thrown back and his legs spread wide as Steve moved in and out like a piston. Loki's own cock bounced up and down merrily and if his moans were any indication, he was nearing orgasm without even having to touch it. Damn. Steve was more than good. He was excellent. 

“Oh Steve, I-”

“C'mon, cum for me, baby.”

“Yes!”

“Who does this ass belong to?”

The word _You_ dragged out long with Loki's orgasm and Tony could feel his own building within him. Steve's was not even thirty seconds behind Loki's and when the Soldier came in a flurry of curses and pants, Tony's held the edge of the table in a white knuckled grip as hot jets of his own cum spilled over his fingers.

****

When their time was up, Loki faded from the room as if he were made of mist. Steve stamped down the immediate sense of loss that he felt and went to take another shower. Part of him wanted to marinate in Loki's scent for as long as he could but he decided to err on the side of caution. After the shower, Steve pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and made his way up to the common floor kitchen. He only kept the bare essentials on his own floor and earlier there had been pizza up there. Steve hoped that there still was because sex with Loki was hungry work When he spied the box with half a pepperoni pie inside, Steve was ecstatic. He began heating slices in the microwave and eating them as they were finished. He was on his third one when he heard a familiar voice come from behind him. 

“Someone's hungry.”

Steve spun on his heel. “Tony! I thought you'd be down in your workshop.”

“Yeah, I was. Just thought I'd come and find a snack. You know how those midnight cravings can be.”

“Sure do,” said Steve. He pulled another slice from the microwave and and folded it in half, it was gone in three bites. When he saw that Tony was still watching him, the Soldier frowned. “Did you need something?”

“No, I think I've gotten all I need this evening,” said Tony. “All that's missing now is a little sweetness before bed.” He moved past Steve and retrieved several chocolate chip cookies from a box on the counter.

“Well I guess I'll see you in the morning,” said Steve. 

“I guess so,” said Tony as he chewed his cookie and continued staring. Steve felt himself beginning to squirm under the scientists scrutiny so he quickly cleaned up his mess and returned to the safety of his own floor.


	10. Chapter 10

The first time Loki acted out they were at S.H.I.E.L.D.. Steve and agent Sharon Carter were laughing over an amusing anecdote when the soldier felt the hairs prickling on the back of his neck. He turned in the hall, and there, standing about twenty feet away, was Lola. She was dressed in her signature black suit and watching Steve and Sharon with an unreadable expression on her face. The crowd seemed to flow around her almost unconsciously and Steve silently prayed that she would stay away. He knew it was a lost cause, however, when the statuesque brunette began sauntering toward him. 

“There you are,” Lola purred. She moved to stand next to Steve and stared down her regal nose at Sharon. “I was starting to wonder if I was going to have to level this place looking for you.” Lola's tone was light and teasing but there was something in her eyes that made Steve wonder if she was completely joking. 

Sharon frowned slightly. She peered up at Lola. “Have we met before? You look vaguely familiar.”

“Oh, no doubt you've seen me roaming the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D.," she said. "Or possibly sneaking out of the office of a certain Captain.” Lola winked conspiratorially at Sharon and the agent gave Steve a look that started as disbelief but wound up as disgust before quickly excusing herself.

Furious, Steve gripped Lola's arm hard. His words were low and deadly as he began hurrying her toward the nearest conference room. “Move. Now!”

 

Once they were alone and sure the room was secure, Steve pushed the brunette away roughly. “Did you think you were funny back there? I work with these people. You can't go around having them think I'm some kind of degenerate. First Clint and now Sharon.”

“Oh please,” said Lola. She crossed her arms over her ample chest and Steve was almost able to ignore the swell of her cleavage as it pushed against her jacket. “The only reason you are angry about Sharon is because you think I may ruin your chances for a future conquest. Not that there is much to be gained in such an endeavor. Pfft....blonds.”

Steve felt his eyes widen. “Are you _jealous_?”

“What is there to be jealous of?” asked Lola haughtily. “Such a woman cannot compare to me.” She spread her arms then and the suit she was wearing shimmered away, leaving her naked body exposed. Full breasts gave way to a soft belly and rounded hips. Steve's eyes were drawn to the patch of dark hair between her thighs and he could feel his body responding to the sight.

_A goddess._

She'd left the heels on and Steve couldn't help but appreciate the look. “You may laugh and flirt with that washed out looking woman," she said "but it is _I_ that you crave.” Lola's hands caressed her breasts, thumbs brushing over her rosy nipples. They puckered beneath her touch and Steve stirred at the memory of how nice they felt in his mouth. Lola's lips curved into that maddening smile. “You said that you constantly think of my breasts, of my pussy. Are you thinking of them now, Captain?”

Steve swallowed, the thought of lying not even occurring to him. “Yes.”

Lola walked slowly toward the conference table, her eyes on Steve the whole time. “And just what exactly are you thinking?”

“I'm thinking about how much I want to taste both,” Steve said truthfully. He was rock hard, all thoughts of Sharon having fled from his mind. At that moment, it was difficult to think of anything other than the ethereal creature that currently tempted him like a succubus.

The words seemed to satisfy Lola. She climbed on the table with more grace and fluidity than Steve thought possible and laid herself along the length of it. He was suddenly closer and he hadn't even remembered moving.

“Do you know what _I'm_ thinking of?” said Lola dreamily as she stared up at the ceiling. Her black painted nails traced lazy circles around her areola. “I’m thinking of how just the thought of you makes me ache for your touch” her hands slid down her thighs, legs parting to reveal just how wet she was. “I'm also thinking of how good you always smell, and how wonderful it feels to have your body atop mine.” She began to rubbing her pussy and a soft sigh escaped her lips. Steve moved closer. He watched, enraptured as she gently massaged her clitoris, lifting her hips of off the table and putting on a show that would be burned into Steve Rogers' memory for the rest of his days. “No one has ever made me feel the way you do,” She whispered breathlessly. She spread her legs wider and Steve's fist clenched at his side. “So full,” her teeth sank into her bottom lip as her hand moved faster. “So right.”

Before Steve could stop himself, he caressed Lola's face. Green eyes smouldered up at him as the dark haired goddess leaned into his touch. Even though he was annoyed with her antics, Steve wanted Lola with an intensity that bordered on violent. His hand traced along her jaw before gently coming to rest on her swan like throat. He asked for permission and when she gave it, the Soldier began to squeeze. Lola's eyes fluttered and the hand between her legs began to move even faster. Her hips bucked and rubbing became fingering. Steve's pulse raced and he squeezed harder and Lola's eyes rolled backward in her head. He gently pinched her nipple and marveled as Lola's back bowed off the table as a fine tremor passed through her body. Steve pinched the other one and her mouth opened in a soundless O. Moving her hand aside, he began rubbing the slippery mound between her thighs and Lola bucked again, her body convulsing as Steve gave both ends equal attention. He angled his ring and middle fingers upward, searching out his objective and when Lola's vaginal muscles clamped down and her hips began to move in earnest, Steve knew he'd found it. He tapped Lola's g-spot repeatedly and was rewarded when her body seized up and a deluge of warm clear fluid that gushed from her trembling pussy. Steve's hand and the cuff of his sleeve were soaked, as was the table beneath. The Soldier smiled fiercely, wishing he'd been beneath her when it happened. 

Lola groped blindly for him and he hissed when her long fingers caressed the straining bulge at the front of his pants. The need to cum could no longer be denied. After gently withdrawing his fingers, Steve hastily undid his pants and freed himself. With his cock leading, he went to Lola whose mouth was open in welcome. Her full lips wrapped around his shaft and with less than a dozen sucks, he was thrusting into Lola's throat as hot jets of shot out of him. She drank down his seed greedily while he struggled to keep quiet, biting his lip until the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. 

Content that she'd swallowed the last of him, Lola slowly withdrew and rolled onto her back. Her eyes were glassy and the smile she wore was lazy and satisfied.

“That was incredible,” she whispered.

_You're incredible_ , Steve thought, and knew that he was in serious trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve hadn't planned on getting the flowers. He had been out on his lunch break and when he'd seen the dozen green orchids. The Soldier had taken one look at their exotic hue and had been moved to buy them. When Lola made her inevitable visit to his office later that day, Steve pulled the flowers from the bag. She'd stared at them for a long time. When she looked up again, her expression was carefully blank. “These are very beautiful,” she said softly.

“I thought of you when I saw them," said Steve bashfully. "Believe it or not I actually wondered what you'd look like with one of them in your hair. Thought it might bring out the sparkle in your eyes.” Steve felt like a schoolboy gushing over his first crush. He hated feeling this way, like this was something more than what it was. 

Lola smiled at him but it was a different kind of smile than the ones he'd seen from her before. This one seemed more intimate and Steve suspected it was rare one indeed. Carefully extracting one of the blooms, she shortened the stem and placed the delicate yet eyecatching flower among her midnight colored curls. It was slightly off center so Steve moved to straighten it.

“There,” he said once satisfied. “Perfect.” His hand lingered and the two of them stared at each other for the span of several heartbeats. “You really are beautiful,” Steve said softly and Lola's cheeks colored at the words. She looked down and gently pulled away. 

“Merely an illusion,” said the brunette casually “a way to bypass scrutiny. No one questions the presence of a beautiful woman so I choose that as an alternate form when I wish to get things done.”

“It certainly doesn’t _feel_ like an illusion,” said Steve, caressing her waist. “You seem pretty comfortable in this body.”

A dark eyebrow raised as Lola toyed with the edge of his collar. “If I recall, you seem quite comfortable in this body as well.”

Steve admitted that he was and leaned in for a kiss. It was the merest brush of lips but it was enough to stoke the fire that seemed to be always going when they were together.

Their faces were still very close when Lola asked, “Will you call for me tonight?”

“I can't. I'm flying out on a mission later.” Lola huffed in disappointment and Steve chuckled. “Does that mean you're going to miss me while I'm gone?” He moved to caress the smooth skin of her thigh and placed a gentle kiss where her garter connected to her stocking. 

Lola was sitting on his desk, legs on either side of him while he sat in the chair. Her hand caressed the back of his head as his lips glided along her skin. “I _will_ miss you,” said Lola almost to herself. “Promise you'll be careful.”

Steve smiled against her leg, raising up just enough to say, “If I didn't know better I'd say you were worried about me.”

“Nonsense,” said Lola. “Still. Be careful.”

Steve went back to quietly worshiping her thigh. "I will."

**** 

 

The Soldier awoke with a start. The last thing he remembered was being involved in a firefight with HYDRA agents on the deck of an aircraft carrier. There had been a bright flash and then blinding pain as Steve had been hit with some kind of energy blast. He ran a hand over his face as more memories began floating to the surface. He'd gone over the side of the boat and hit the water hard. It had been cold, so very cold. Steve hugged himself from the memory as he hated anything south of warm these days. Eyes scanning his sterile looking surroundings, he determined that he was in a S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital room. 

A familiar voice spoke from the darkness, startling him. “I seem to recall telling you to be careful," she said. Steve turned and found Lola sitting not far from the bed. Her face was drawn and she looked as if she hadn't slept in days.

“Lo-Lola...what are you doing here?”

“I was not getting the answers I wanted in regards to your condition so I wanted to see for myself. How are u fairing?”

Steve sighed. “I feel like I got hit by a truck.”

“Close. Plasma weapon. S.H.I.E.L.D. sent me into the fray after you'd fallen.”

“And then what happened?”

Lola's soft sigh filled the quiet room. “They are dead. They are all...dead.”

Steve gaped. “You?”

Lola nodded. Slowly rising, she walked over to the bed and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “You should rest," she half whispered. "We will speak more later.” She then moved to leave but stopped when Steve reached out for her. He didn't actually know what he wanted to say just then but he knew he didn't want her to go.

Lola looked down his hand on her arm and then back up again, a small frown creasing her brow. “What is it, Steven?”

There were a million things Steve could have told her but for the life of him, he couldn't think of a single one. So instead, he did the only thing that felt right. He drew Lola into the bed and hugged her. It was a hug full of tenderness and gratitude and for Steve it felt as though it had been a long time coming. He sighed deeply as he wrapped his strong arms around her middle and pulled her close to the curve of his body. There was an initial moment of hesitance but Lola allowed herself to be pulled into the embrace and put her arms around him as well. They stayed that way for some time, wrapped around each other and when they finally broke apart, she was looking at him with a slightly bemused expression.

“What was that for?” Lola asked.

“For being here when I woke up,” said Steve. “Out of all the people I wouldn't have minded at my side when I opened my eyes, I'm glad it was you.”

She stared at him and Steve saw a spark of hope flicker in the depths of her beautiful eyes. It both frightened him and made him hopeful in return. When she spoke, her voice sounded small, and for just a moment Steve forgot that he was this was a being on immense strength and godlike power. Right then he just wanted to protect her. “Truly?”

“Yes,” said Steve and followed up with a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose.

Lola climbed into bed with him then and Steve spooned himself against the back of her body. The scent of vanilla and roses filled him with a sense of peace and within minutes he drifted back off to sleep. All too soon, however, Lola was forced to return to the tower and once again the soldier was reminded that this arrangement that he and the trickster had would likely never go beyond stolen moments of shared pleasure. That their feelings toward each other seemed to be evolving beyond that only made things more depressing.


	12. Chapter 12

“Okay, so I'm just gonna come right out and say it. I think Steve's been compromised.”

A pin dropping could have been heard in the silence that followed Tony's explosive statement. The billionaire had expected it. After all, his fellow Avengers didn't know what he knew. They hadn't gone over hours of surveillance tape from both the tower and S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. They hadn't seen all the anomalies in the footage. 

Natasha slowly sat her bagel back on her plate and crossed her arms on the table. The assassin eyed him shrewdly. “Alright, I'll bite. What brings you to this conclusion, Stark?”

“Well, for starters," said Tony "how many of you have seen a woman named Lola Ibsen walking around S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Tony, Bruce and Clint raised their hands. “Alright, now how many of you have seen this same woman hanging off of Steve like a shoulder bag?” Bruce put his hand down but Clint kept his raised and so did Tony.

“I was under the impression they were an item,” said the Archer. “I happened to walk in on them a little while back and...well let's just say I got an eyeful.”

Tony reached for his orange juice. “Oh, so I'm not the only one whose seen them fucking. Good. I feel less guilty now.”

“Whoa, whoa,” said Natasha. “I've been out of the country for the last few weeks. What are you all talking about?”

“Steve's new lady friend,” said Clint as he spread cream cheese across a bagel of his own.

Tony frowned. “Yeah, about the _lady_ part. I have reason to believe that our European exchange agent is actually our resident Prince of darkness playing dress up in a different form.”

“Wait,” said Bruce. “So you're saying Loki has somehow tricked Steve into thinking he's this Lola person?” The scientist held his fork halfway to his mouth, pancakes all but forgotten.

“Well see, that’s the thing,” said Tony. “I think Steve knows. In fact, I know he does.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “And just _how_ do you know this, Stark?”

No way was he opening that can of worms. “How I came to find out about Steve and Loki's tawdry affair isn't the issue. The issue is, what are we going to do about it?”

Bruce put a hand up. “Umm, does it bother anyone else that Steve isn't here for this meeting? I mean, we're all going in about his personal life and the man isn't even here to answer to the charges being levied against him.”

Tony made a placating motion toward his friend. “Settle down, Brucie. It's not like this is some kind of tribunal. We're just discussing our options, that's all.”

“I hate to say it, but Stark's right,” said Clint. “If Cap truly is compromised then we don’t want him to know that we know until the proper action can be taken.”

“And what action would that be?” said Bruce.

“Well for starters, Loki needs to be moved out of the tower,” said Tony. “Like...today.”

“And what will we tell Steve when he asks why?” asked Bruce.

“We'll tell him that Fury's little experiment is over. I'm sure once we inform Thor what his brother has been up to, he'll be all for getting him the hell away from Steve.”

“Uh-huh. And when Steve hates you forever for interfering in his life?”

“Why would he hate me,” asked Tony. “I'm trying to help him. Loki has obviously worked some sort of hocus pocus on him and the sooner he's away from it's influence, the better.”

“I don't like this,” said Bruce. “I saw Steve just this morning and he didn't look very influenced. Hell, he actually looked pretty chipper. Who's to say whatever this is with Loki isn't something that makes him genuinely happy.”

“I'm not even going to dignify that with a reply,” said Tony. “As if anyone could ever be happy with someone like Loki. I stand by my original theory that Steve's under some kind of sex slave love spell.”

“Well, in any case, I hope you don't think Loki is going to just give Steve up,” said Natasha. “I think we've all seen what can happen when Loki decides that he wants something. Is Steve going to be the new tesseract now?”

“Don't you think you're being just a tad melodramatic, Widow. It's not like they're in love or anything. Whatever the two of them have might be hot, but it's certainly not love.”

“And you know this how?” he asked. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Really, Bruce?”

The scientist shrugged. “Hey, stranger things have happened. I was once considered a monster that nobody could love as well.” Natasha put a hand on Bruce's shoulder and he gave the assassin a warm look.

Tony suddenly felt a pang of guilt as he looked at his friend. “You do know that no one feels that way anymore, right big guy? Also, even when the Hulk was at his rageyist, we knew that underneath all that was a sweet scientist who just happened to catch a bad break. I don't think there's anything sweet lurking in Loki.”

“Steve seems to think so,” said Natasha smirking.

“Yes, well Steve is currently under the influence of his dick and likely chaos magic so I don't think he's a very reliable source.”

****

The moment Loki got back to his room, the Trickster fell forward onto the bed. His limbs were full of lingering pleasure and though it was obscured by thick fur blankets, the smile on his face was one of extreme satisfaction. After a minute, he turned over on his back and gazed up at the ceiling. He was still smiling. 

When he'd been offered this opportunity, Loki had assumed that he'd just have a few laughs dispatching enemies of S.H.I.E.L.D. and maybe gain some merit points in the process. If he showed that he could indeed play well with others then maybe Odin might find it in his big golden heart to rescind some of his restriction. That had been the agreed upon plan and it had been working. Then Steve Rogers had come stalking into his room one night and shown him that there were far more interesting things to do on Midgard besides the clandestine agency's dirty work. 

Steve, who had given Loki pleasure beyond anything he ever thought possible. Steve, whose eyes and actions were growing fonder with each passing encounter. In all his long life, Loki had never felt the acceptance that he did with the Captain. Even knowing all that he did, he'd still made the effort of treating Loki as someone worthy of respect, and later, kindness. That their relationship progressed to something further still was a bonus that he hadn't anticipated but what was even more unexpected was the fact that he was beginning to...feel something for the hero.

The night Steve had gotten hurt, Loki had been merciless in the slaughter of those who had stood against him. He'd embraced the trance like fury of the Berserker rage and when all was said and done, there had been little left save piles and piles of unidentifiable remains. He'd frightened the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. that night, giving them a brief glimpse into the terrifying creature he was capable of becoming. It hadn't been his intent, but when the communication had come through that Captain America had gone down, the bloodlust had taken over. It wasn't until Loki had been sitting vigil by Steve's hospital bed that he'd realized that he'd grown incredibly attached to him and as result, _might_ have overreacted a bit.

Loki sighed as he brought his hands up to his face. They still smelled like Steve. Everything still smelled like Steve. As soon as he was able, Loki planned on bespelling one of his handkerchiefs so that it always smelled like the rich combination of Steve's cologne and personal musk, that way he could keep it in his pocket and smell it whenever he wanted. He was blissfully contemplating how wonderful such an olfactory treat would be when the door to his room suddenly opened. He lifted his head and found Thor looming in the doorway with Bruce Banner and Tony Stark flanking him.

Thor's voice was low and deadly. “What have you done, brother?”

Loki braced himself on his elbows. “What in the world are you going on about, Thor?”

“Steve Rogers, Loki. What have you done to him?”

Loki's stomach did a flip-flop. He'd dreaded this day. Somehow they'd found out and now Loki stood to lose that which had come to be precious to him. In a desperate attempt to hold on, he feigned ignorance. “I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about,” he sniffed.

“Oh come off it, Loki.” This from Stark. “We know that you and Steve have been getting down and dirty so you may as well fess up.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at the scientist. “And just how do you know that, Stark? Have you been watching?”

The scientist's nostrils flared and his eyes widened just enough to let him know that he had. Loki curled his lip in disgust before turning to Thor.

“Brother, I can assure you, I have done nothing to Captain Rogers that he didn't ask for and vice-versa.”

Thor walked over to the bed and gripped Loki's arm hard. “Get up. You are coming back to Asgard at once. We shall inform director Fury that this experiment of his has reached it's end.”

Loki attempted to jerk away from his brother's strong hand. “What? No! I'm not going anywhere!” but Thor's grip was unshakable as he hauled Loki to his feet. 

“I will come back and retrieve your things once you are back in Asgard,” said Thor.

Loki was still struggling but it was to no avail. “Let me go, Thor, this instant!”

“What's going on in here?” Everyone froze at the sound of Steve's voice. The Captain was standing in the doorway dressed in his uniform, sans cowl. He looked at Thor's hand locked around Loki's upper arm and frowned. “Thor, what's going on here?”

Thor looked abashed. “Captain-”

“I'll tell you what's going on,” said Tony. “we're putting an end to the supervillain shenanigans.” He gestured to Loki, who rolled his eyes.

Steve's scowl only deepened. “What shenanigans? Thor, let him go.”

Thor's eyes were full of pity. “I'm afraid I cannot do that, Captain.”

The Soldier's face was getting red. “Why the hell not?”

“Look, Steve, we know about you and Loki. Or is it Lola?” Tony directed a dangerous glare at Loki who threw one right back. 

“Whatever I am, it's none of your concern, you ego maniacal ass,” spat Loki.

“Ego maniacal? Aren’t you the same one who sicked a giant robot of destruction on your brother and tried to steal his throne because daddy liked him best?” Tony looked at Thor then. “How is that magnificent machine, by the way? Man, what I wouldn't give to poke around in that thing.”

“I'm sure you poke around in enough things,” sneered Loki.

“Oh, says the one getting corn holed by Captain America.”

Bruce spoke up for the first time since his appearance. “Tony, that's enough.”

“Bullshit, it's enough. It's bad enough that we have to get dragged into the middle of their twisted little fuck story, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna get shit from this guy or girl or whatever the fuck he is just because he didn't get enough hugs as a kid.”

Loki was smirking but his eyes were full of venom when he said, “I would wager mine against yours any time you would like to compare, Stark.”

The look on Tony's face was murderous and as he moved to advance on the restrained Trickster, Steve stepped in between them. 

“Enough, already!” Steve bellowed. He looked at Thor and the sadness in the Soldier's eyes made Loki's heart clench. “Is it true?,” he asked. “Are you taking Loki back to Asgard because of me?” Thor reluctantly nodded. “Why?”

“It is the belief of your teammates that Loki is having an unhealthy influence on your actions.”

“My teammates?” He looked back at Tony and Bruce. 

“Damn right,” said Tony. “Not only has Loki been sneaking out of his cell but he's been skulking around S.H.I.E.L.D., unchecked, and all of this has been with _your_ knowledge. The fact that you'd rather fuck his brains out than report major security breeches leads me to believe that you are in no position to be objective when it comes to this situation.”

Steve seemed to consider the words and Loki could feel his heart breaking.

_Fight for me._

When the Soldier looked in his direction his beautiful blue eyes were full of.....something It was a something that Loki didn't dare to try and give a name to lest he surely be disappointed if it proved false. “Loki, I'm so sorry.”

Loki felt his sad smile settle into place. “No need to apologize, Steven. It is as Stark says, I am a villain. As such, no actions of mine shall ever be free from scrutiny. My motives will always be in question. You were the first of your kind to look upon me as something other and now it shall cost us both. If anything it is I who should be apologizing to you. For what it's worth, I shall always remember our time together fondly.”

Steve surged forward and took Loki's face in his hands. When they kissed, it was a culmination of everything that had been building between them these past months. Steve kissed him as if he would drink him down and at that moment, Loki responded as if he would have been glad to be swallowed. His free arm wrapped around Steve's waist and for just a little while, they were the only two in the room. He could feel the soldier's strong heart beating against his own and a dozen previously unuttered sentiments seemed to pass between them in the span of a moment. For just an instant Loki let himself experience the emotions that he hadn't allowed himself during their couplings. He poured all that he had come to feel for Steve into the kiss and hoped that it was enough to let the man know that this was no longer something Loki took lightly. 

Their shared passionate was finally shattered when Thor's grip on Loki's arm tightened ever so slightly and he began to gently pull him away. The arm around Steve's waist flexed but in the end Loki let it drop bonelessly back to his side. 

 

Thor glanced between the two of them and seemed almost apologetic. Loki wanted to punch the insipid expression off his brother's stupid face. “The time has come to take our leave," he said. "I am very sorry things have come to this, Captain.”

“Me too, Thor.” Steve's eyes were shining with unshed tears and Loki could feel a hot tightness at the back of his own. No doubt he would cry for Steve later but right then he had no desire to give the gawking rabble the satisfaction of seeing him come undone. Instead he steeled himself and watched as the Soldier reached into his utility belt and removed a small white box. 

Steve took Loki's hand in his own and after pressing it into the Trickster's upturned palm, leaned in and softly whispered, “Something else to bring out the sparkle.” 

_Damn you._

He turned then, and without sparing a single glance to any of his teammates, Steve exited the room with his head high and his back straight, a noble knight even in sadness. The air felt heavy with his departure and the remaining Avengers all looked very uncomfortable in the wake of his departure. Loki thought it just what they deserved for their interference. He held up the box and glared in his brother's direction.

“May I, at least, have _this_?” he spat. “I doubt it contains any sort of national secrets.” Thor nodded and released his ironclad grip on Loki's arm. After jerking away roughly and glaring daggers at his brother, the Trickster took a deep breath and opened the box. Loki gazed down at it's contents for what felt like a very long time. 

Nestled on a bed of cotton padding sat a small golden “L” that was covered in tiny shimmering emeralds. It hung at the end of a thin gold chain and as Loki pulled the token from the box, he pictured himself holding up his hair as Steve slipped the delicate necklace around his neck. Or around Lola's. Loki suspected that it had been a gift for his alter ego and he couldn't help but smile. It seemed that no matter which side of himself he presented, Steve's attraction to him was always evident. 

Loki held up the necklace so that the others in the room could get a good long look but it was Tony to whom he spoke. “You may have seen Steve fucking me, but there were other things you did not see. Relevant things.” Loki tucked the necklace away then and turned back to his brother. “Get me out of here.”


	13. Chapter 13

Bruce sat the boxes of pizza on the table while Tony shuffled and reshuffled a deck of cards. It was poker night and the billionaire had hoped that Steve might finally start speaking to them again and decide to join the game. He looked at the clock and frowned.

“Jarvis, you did tell Steve it was poker night, right?”

The crisp British voice of the AI seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. “I did, sir. Once at eight o'clock and again at eight fifteen, just as you instructed.”

“And what did he say?”

“The Captain thanked me for informing him and went back to reading his book.”

Tony sighed as Bruce gave him an awkward look. It had been three weeks since Loki's departure and in that time, all of Steve's words to him had come in the form of orders from Captain America. Steve no longer came to the common floor for meals, nor did he join in any post work activities, not even when Tony had made arrangements for them to attend the Giants game and sit in the billionaire's private luxury box. 

“You broke our Captain,” said Natasha reproachfully as she entered the room. The Assassin pulled a slice of pizza from one of the boxes and plopped down on the sofa beside Clint. 

“Please, Natasha, I feel guilty enough as it is. How was I supposed to know that the two of them had actually gotten so close?”

“You could have asked him,” she responded. “I mean, I know we thought we were working in Steve's best interest but in light of all that's happened, I see that we shouldn't have gone behind his back. Steve wouldn't have done that to any of us. He would have come to us first.”

Tony sighed, unable to deny the truth in his teammate's words. “You're right, he probably would have.”

“Yeah,” said Clint around a mouthful of pizza. “And I don't think any of us would be as dignified about it as Steve's being.”

“But you hate Loki's lying ass more than any of us,” said Tony. “Since when did you become team Stoki?”

“Since I've had the unfortunate privilege of working with Steve on a daily basis and seeing what Loki's absence has done to him. Granted, he's still damn good at his job, but he never smiles anymore. Usually we could always count on Steve to crack some kind of corny joke but all he does now is walk up and down the halls with a permanent scowl on his face. I never realized how much light Steve actually brought into the room until it stopped shining. Now it's just depressing.”

“You're right,” said Tony desolately. “I broke our Captain.”

 

**** 

 

When Steve yawned for the second time in ten minutes, he decided that he'd probably been reading for long enough. Grabbing his bookmark, he saved his page and closed the book. He opened the night table drawer to put it away but froze when his eyes landed on the black scrying mirror. The item had been his direct line to Loki and it had taken everything Steve had not to try and use it. Several nights had been spent curled up on his bed with it lying beside him. He desperately wanted to attempt summoning Loki but he was also afraid. So long as he didn't, there was always a chance that they still maintained their special connection. If Steve touched the mirror and got nothing, he didn't think he was ready for the feelings of desolation that such a hard truth would bring. So he'd opted to keep the item out of sight and attempted to concentrate on other things. 

Staring at it now, the Soldier began to question that line of thinking. He'd never been one to allow himself to be ruled by fear in the past and hated that his hesitance was keeping him from what had turned out to be one of the better things in his life. A year ago, had anyone told him that he would end up falling for a Supervillain, Steve would laughed in their faces. Had they told him it would be Loki he might have even punched them. Now, Loki was all he could think about. Sure, many of those thoughts were lust based, but more than that, Steve just wanted to be near him. He wanted to kiss Loki's noble brow or hold Lola's soft body in his arms. 

Biting his lip, Steve reached into the drawer and retrieved the mirror, only instead of staring at it for a half hour like he normally did, he tentatively rubbed his fingers across the cool glass surface. For a moment, there was nothing, and Steve felt his heart sinking. But when the green light began rippling through the darkness, Steve sat up, heart racing instead.

Loki appeared at the foot of the bed. He was dressed in a flowing velvet robe, the green of which made his eyes glow like jewels in the subdued lamplight of the room. Those eyes were currently riveted on him and Steve felt like a deer caught in the headlights as they pinned him to the bed. 

“I'd wondered if you had forgotten me,” said Loki quietly.

Steve swallowed. “Impossible. I was afraid of touching the mirror and finding out that it no longer worked.”

“And what made you try tonight?”

“I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to know.” 

Loki moved closer to the top of the bed and it was then that Steve saw the necklace hanging around his neck. His heart soared. “You're wearing it.”

“Did you think I wouldn't?”

“To be honest, I wasn't sure. I know our...arrangement wasn't exactly a normal one.”

“No doubt about that,” said Loki. “And yet I have worn it since my first night back in Asgard.”

“It looks as good on you as I'd hoped it would.”

Loki looked surprised. “You mean it was not meant for Lola?”

“Well, yes, but I don't really see you as two separate beings. Male or female, you're still Loki. You're still all I've thought about since the day you left.”

“I confess that you have consumed my thoughts as well.” Loki held out his hand and Steve took it in his own. He gently pulled and Loki proceeded to join him in the bed. It felt almost like a dream, having him so close after fearing that he'd lost him for good. Steve brought a hand to his face and Loki leaned into the touch. He placed a gentle kiss on Steve's palm and the Soldier smiled at the familiar feeling of Loki's soft lips. With his other hand, Steve gently pushed his robe open, exposing the flesh of one pale shoulder. He brushed his thumb along Loki's collar bone, prompting a shiver and quickly moved in to place his lips on the same spot. 

Loki's fingers slid though Steve's short cropped hair as his breath came out in a contented sigh. “Oh, my Captain, I have missed you so.” 

“I've missed you too,” whispered Steve against his skin. “More than you'll ever know.” He continued kissing along the base of Loki's throat, gradually moving upward until he reached his lips. Their kiss began slowly but just taste of him was enough to bring all other memories to the surface. Steve groaned into Loki's open mouth as he thought of being inside him again. His hand swept over his lover's chest and when his thumb across a slightly puckered nipple, Loki groaned and arched against him further. 

Steve broke the kiss but still held Loki's face in his hands. “Tell me I can have you,” he whispered.

“You can have me,” said Loki. 

“Tell me I can keep you.”

“Steve-”

But Steve would not be denied. “I _need_ you, Loki. I need _this_. Whatever we started out as doesn't matter. I wanna keep going. I wanna see where this leads.”

“And if it leads you over a cliff?”

“Then let's go together. I don't need anyone else telling me who to love.”

Loki froze. He pulled back just far enough so that the two of them could see each other clearly. “You _love_ me?”

Steve sighed “I don't know when it happened but I fell in love with you in the midst of all this. You don't have to love me back, it's not about that. I just-”

“I have fallen in love with you as well,” said Loki and Steve's heart felt as if it might burst out of his chest.

He went in for another kiss. Loki's mouth was better than anything he'd ever tasted. Like mint and magic and the sweet taste of Loki himself. Steve laid his lover back on the bed and gently undid the belt on the robe. It was like unwrapping a present. He was naked underneath and Steve wasted no time in rubbing his hands across every inch of that pale flesh. His hands, his mouth, Steve didn't have enough parts to touch Loki with and he mourned the fact. He briefly wished for a copy of himself and then chuckled at the absurdity of the thought.

“What is it?” Loki asked

“I was just thinking about how fun it would be to have a double, that way I could touch you twice as much.” 

Loki's eyes brightened. “What an inspired idea.” He looked over Steve's shoulder and smiled just as smooth, feminine hands caressed the Soldier's face from behind. Steve's head snapped around and he goggled at the sight of a nude Lola kneeling on the bed. He looked back at Loki who lay there smirking up at him. “How are you doing this?”

The Trickster smiled secretively. “Magic, of course.” His hand found it's way back to Steve's and the two interlaced their fingers together. “Does it please you?”  


 

The powerful emotions racing through Steve had robbed him of speech so he could only nod. He'd thought of having it like this but never dared to do anything more than fantasize. He placed a hand on Lola's cheek and the beautiful brunette eagerly leaned into his touch. Her skin was just as smooth as he remembered. She placed a gentle kiss on his palm and then another on his wrist. Her full lips were their usual cherry red and Steve could no longer fight the urge. He claimed Lola's mouth and sighed as the sweet scent of vanilla and roses brought tears of gratitude to his eyes. Behind him, Steve could hear Loki making pleased sounds. His hand found it's way to Lola's full breast and the pleased sounds turned into full out moans. Lola sighed as his thumb brushed across her nipple the way it had with Loki's previously. The sounds of their combined enjoyment were like music to Steve's ears. 

“Each night I hoped for this,” said Lola breathlessly. She arched into his touch as Steve grasped the other breast. He leaned in to put his mouth on one nipple then the other. Loki moved up alongside him and Steve detached his mouth long enough to give him another kiss. Loki's hands moved to his shoulders and it was nothing for him to flip a surprised Steve onto his back. Suddenly, Loki and Lola were both above him. 

“So beautiful,” Steve whispered reverently and they smiled an identical smile. He watched, hypnotized as each took a place on either side of him and began removing his pants. Once he was nude from the waist down, the pair leaned in and went to work on his cock. As Steve watched the two tongues move across his flesh, he couldn't think of a time in his life when he'd ever been more aroused. He didn't dare close his eyes, fearing that he might somehow miss something important. Lola's shapely ass was in the air and Steve pulled her around so that he might have a better view. It was such a beautiful sight that he opted to do the same with Loki and soon, he was caressing both of their smooth, pale asses while they licked and sucked him. Lola's knees were slightly parted and Steve used the tips of his fingers to tease her perineum. He did the same with Loki, moving down further at the last second to caress the trickster's balls. 

“Get the lube,” he said hoarsely, not really caring who did it. It was Loki who complied, handing it to Steve and then retaking his original position with his mouth on the soldier's cock. Steve continued watching them as he slicked the fingers on each hand. Lola was the first to be penetrated, his middle finger making a slow push into her pussy. She moaned hotly and showed her gratitude by pulling the head of his cock into her mouth and swirling her tongue around the tip. Steve cried out just as the fingers on his other hand moved to massage Loki's tight pink asshole. Loki groaned and slid backward faster than Steve would have preferred but he couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed. He was far too occupied with the delicious pressure of those two beautiful mouths as they sent him to a place of pure pleasure. He returned the favor by using his own well honed dexterity to handle the two versions of Loki at a matching pace.

“Put something in my mouth,” Steve panted and Loki pulled off of his finger and moved into position over his face. His lover took his cock in hand and Steve opened his mouth in anticipation as he watched the clear strands of precum dripping from it's flushed tip.

“You always make me so wet,” Loki whispered right before plunging his cock in. 

Steve groaned as the salty tang of Loki's fluid danced across his tongue. He sucked the impressive length to the back of his throat, purposely gagging himself on it. Taking the hint, Loki began plunging in deep, all the while, Lola continued working her mouth up and down Steve's cock, her movements mimicking what he was doing to Loki. It was a delicious feeling, but he wanted more. He pulled off and looked down at Lola. 

“I want you to ride me,” he told her and she was happy to comply. Once she'd sheathed him in a condom, Lola climbed on top and Steve hissed at the hot, tight grip of her pussy as it slid down his shaft. He went back to sucking Loki's cock, only this time, Loki straddled his face. With the new position, Steve was able to take the full length of it. He gripped Loki's ass in his hands, kneading his cheeks and as he urged him forward. Loki grabbed his hand and shifted it so that the Soldier's fingers were back at his asshole. Steve eased them in, penetrating him with one and then two fingers and Loki cried out, thrusting forward to the point where it was hard to breathe and Steve could feel the tears filling his eyes. It was bliss. 

 

****

 

The game was winding down by the time Steve appeared in the common room. He was dressed in jeans and a tshirt and looked more at ease than any of them had seen in weeks. He greeted his teammates on his way to the kitchen and when he disappeared around the corner, Natasha quickly turned to Tony and mouthed the words, _Go talk to him_.

Tony rolled his eyes but rose from his chair. He strolled into the kitchen to find Steve was standing at the open refrigerator with a stack of cold cuts in one hand and a partially cut pie in in the other. There was a celery stick in his mouth. His blue eyes narrowed when they spotted Tony standing in the doorway.

His pulse jumped but the billionaire just gave a small wave. “Hey.”

Steve didn't respond. He sat the items on the table and went to retrieve the bread.

“You missed a pretty good poker night,” said Tony. “Natasha put a hurting on everyone. Things haven't been the same without you.”

Steve laid out enough bread for six sandwiches but remained quiet. He began adding the mayonnaise to the slices.

“Okay, how much longer are you going to keep giving me the silent treatment?” he asked “It's been three weeks.”

Steve began laying the cheese on the bread, still showing no signs of talking, and Tony began to grow frustrated with his Captain's stubbornness. He stomped his stockinged foot on the linoleum.

“Okay, Steve, enough already! Look, I'm sorry alright! I should have come to you first. It's just that when I realized that you and Loki had something going on, all I could think about was how that evil fucker damn near killed us all. Damn near killed all of New York. He's not good enough for you, Steve!”

“Did you come to this conclusion before or after you watched us have sex?”

Tony's stomach lurched. “Okay fine, I deserve that. I had no right to peep on you guys the way I did, but Steve that doesn't change the fact that you have no business being with Loki.”

“You don't get to make that call,” said Steve quietly.

“Maybe not, but I do get to step in when I see major security risks and breeches in protocol. Like it or not, you were wrong on this one, and while I'm sorry that your feelings got hurt, I won't apologize for insuring the safety of the team.”

“Do you honestly think I would let something happen that could endanger the team? You really don't give me any credit, do you? Just because Loki and I were intimate doesn't mean that I had taken complete leave of my senses.”

“Are you so sure about that?" Tony challenged. "Can you honestly say that during the time when Loki was wandering around S.H.I.E.L.D., unchecked, that everything was completely on the up and up? Lola Ibsen had top security clearance, you know. That's right, your girlfriend or whatever gave herself a virtual skeleton key that would have allowed her to poke her nose in any little thing she pleased. Whose to say that once she finished blowing your mind she didn't wander over to the security wing for a bit of interstellar espionage. How do you know she wasn't using you, Steve?”

“I don't know, I guess I believed Loki when he told me how he felt.

“Yeah, well, that's what happens when you think with your dick,” said Tony. “You believe any old thing a pretty face tells you.” Steve shot him a venomous look and the scientist quickly realized his error. “Look, let's just back up here for a second," said Tony, desperately hoping to salvage the conversation. "This isn't going the way it was supposed to. I came in here to apologize and it's degenerating into an argument. That's not what I want.” 

Steve sighed. “Then I guess I better get back to my floor then.”

“That's not what I want either,” said Tony. “why don’t you bring your one man picnic into the living room and watch The Wolfman with us.”

“A tempting offer but I think I'd rather just go back to my book,” said Steve. 

With the sandwiches finished, He placed them on a plate along with the celery and several slices of pie. It wasn't unheard of for Steve to consume a large amount of food in a sitting, but when he passed by and the scent of vanilla and roses wafted off of the Soldier's skin, Tony's eyes narrowed. Not wanting to jump the gun, he let his friend leave without incident. Three minutes later, he made up an excuse about having to retrieve something from his workshop but the moment he stepped off the elevator, he quickly made a b-line for his computer.

 

“They'll never let the two of us be together, you know.” Loki took another bite of his sandwich and Steve brushed away an errant crumb that sat in the corner of his mouth. “Our relationship is too volatile for their delicate sensibilities to handle.”

“Yeah well, I don't need anyone's permission to be with you," said Steve. "Everyone likes to treat me like I'm some naive little boy but I'm more than capable of making my own choices.” He popped the last bite of his sandwich in his mouth. “And I can say, with no amount of uncertainty at this point, that my choice... is you.”

Loki smiled shyly, the post sex glow making him appear even more beautiful. “You are a fool for love, Steven Rogers.”

Steve chuckled. “I've been a fool for worse. At least this way I get to say that I'm a sucker for something that genuinely makes me happy.”

And when they tell you that you have to make a choice between me and your duty?”

A frown creased the Soldier's brow. “If they're smart they won't do that,” he said “I don't do well with ultimatums.”

“And yet it may still come down to that,” said Loki miserably

“Then I guess I'll have to rethink just what it is I want out of this life. I can still help people without being S.H.I.E.L.D.'s _avenging angel_.”

“True enough,” said Loki. “But I would not have you give up that which you hold dear just for me.”

Steve took Loki's hand in his. “What if I'd rather it be you I hold closest to my heart?”

“Well then I suppose there isn't much I can say to that other than I am honored to have earned such a place.”

They kissed then and it was sweet and gentle and unhurried. When they parted, Steve felt warm all over and Loki's cheeks were flushed. 

“I swear each time I kiss you it gets better and better.”

“I am inclined to agree, though I will need many more kisses from you in order to make a proper comparison.”

“That sounds like something I can do,” said Steve and he pulled Loki in for another round.


	14. Chapter 14

“We have to get them together,” said Bruce. “If it's as you say and Steve is willing to give up being Captain America for him, I don't see any other alternative.”

“Maybe you aren't looking hard enough,” snapped Tony. “Loki doesn't deserve Steve and you know it.”

“Perhaps not, but Steve made his choice and I think we're going to have to honor it.”

Tony sighed, knowing full well his friend was right. If Steve and Loki were happy and Loki wasn't actually hurting anyone (save the people Fury told him to), then they had no right to stand in the way of that happiness, however creepy. Still, it burned Tony to know that someone he still considered an enemy was having sex with one of his best friends. He hated Loki with a passion and the fact that Steve managed to find something redeemable about the bastard just made Tony hate him even more. He sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. Things had been so much easier when they'd been sneaking around, then Tony had gone and opened his big mouth. Now he actually had to do the opposite of what he'd intended to do with his meddling. He had to help Steve and Loki get together or risk losing Steve for good. This was going to require ingenuity on his part and no small amount of luck. There were many factors at play and the last thing they needed was some kind of interplanetary incident.

“I can see the gears turning, Tony. What are you thinking?”

He had already begun walking towards the elevators when he called out over his shoulder, “I'm thinking we need to talk to Thor.”

 

**** 

“You do realize that Loki is quite displeased with all Avengers save the Captain, don't you?”

“Yeah well if he wants Steve then he's gonna have to go through us first.”

Loki could hear them going back and fourth outside the room. When Thor had come to him with the news that Stark wanted to talk, part of him had been of a mind to tell the drunken billionaire just what he could do with his _parlay_. Another part of him, however, had dared to hope, and it was because of that part that he was sitting in a conference room at Stark Tower.

When the door opened and the Avengers filed in one by one, Loki couldn't keep the amused smirk off his face. Steve was nowhere in sight and once again, his team had chosen to make decisions on his behalf during his absence. It seemed they would never learn.

Tony Stark, being the showman that he was, helped to get things started. 

“I believe we all know why we're here,” he began. “It seems that our Captain and this....person have taken interest in each other. Now, for however unpalatable the idea is to some of us, Steve is still our friend and we need find a way to make this thing work, otherwise we risk losing him. That being said,” Tony leaned back in his chair and looked directly at Loki. “I still don't like you.”

“Rest assured that the feeling is mutual,” said Loki coolly

“What are your intentions towards Steve?” This from the Black Widow. She'd come to the party late but it seemed she was now up to speed on the current events.

Loki felt the predatory smile slide across his face. “Why my intent, Agent Romanov, is to have Captain Rogers panting my name at every available opportunity.”

A wave of discomfort (and animosity from Tony) rippled through the room and Thor leaned in to whisper in Loki's ear. 

“Brother, perhaps you might try a more appropriate response.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Very well.” Loki eyed the agent squarely. “I honestly could not say, Agent Romanov. Given the unorthodox nature of our relationship, things did not exactly progress with an eye toward the future. As a result, he and I have never really discussed it.”

“Well, what do you want to happen?” she asked.

Loki cursed her directness. He sighed. “I suppose I would like to see if the feelings that have developed between us can evolve into something more substantial.”

“Even though Steve is a hero and you're essentially a supervillain?”

“Merely labels, Agent. Labels that both he and I stopped thinking about very early on as they would only hinder progress.”

“So you don't this being an issue for the two of you down the line?” asked Bruce Banner. Of all the Avengers, the disheveled doctor had been the least vocal. 

“Not particularly," said Loki. "Captain America is a protector of Midgard. So long as I do not cause trouble in this realm, he and I need not cross paths in that regard. There is nothing here that I am interested in, save him.”

Stark's eyes narrowed. “You really expect us to believe that?”

“Believe what you like,” said Loki. “The proof speaks for itself, however. As Lola Ibsen I had access to a plethora of clandestine information and yet at no point did I avail myself of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s technology. And it would have been a simple thing to do, I assure you.”

Clint crossed his arms, disbelieving. “So you're telling us you gave yourself top level clearance just so that you'd have unrestricted access to Captain America?"

“Correct.”

The gathered heroes seemed to consider this. Finally, Tony spoke up. “Look, none of us like this. Hell, aside from Thor, none of us like _you_. But we love Steve, and wonder of wonders, Steve apparently loves you. Now I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt and say you love him too. Well, as much as a heart made of ice is able.” 

Loki resisted the urge to strangle Stark with his own ugly tie.

“So we aren't going to stand in the way of you guys happiness. That being said, if you so much as look like you are trying to take advantage of the situation we will be all over you so fast.”

“And if you break Steve's heart,” said Black Widow, “we will bury you. Understood?”

Loki regarded the agent thoughtfully and knew that she was telling the truth. Though he'd never admit it, the Trickster was glad to know that Steve had such caring friends watching his back, even if they did need to learn to mind their own business so far as the two of them concerned. "I understand," he said finally "and trust I wouldn't have it any other way."


	15. Chapter 15

“Captain Rogers, you have a visitor.”

Steve looked up from his painting and frowned. Since when did he have visitors? Setting the palette down, he grabbed a nearby rag for his hands and exited the studio room. He came around the corner just in time to see the elevator doors open and Loki emerge from within.

Steve's stomach flip flopped. “Loki! What are you-”

“Not to worry,” said Loki quickly “they know I'm here. They're actually the _reason_ why I'm here.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Apparently your teammates have decided that they will no longer be a hindrance in regards to our relationship. Of course that was after I assured them that my intentions were honorable. Well, mostly honorable.” Loki's eyes filled with heat then as he slid his hand beneath Steve's t-shirt. Steve giggled despite himself. 

“Cut it out, that tickles!” He swatted Loki's hand away. 

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Does it now? I shall have to file that bit of information away for later.” 

"Seriously, Loki, how is this even possible right now?"

"Well, aside from the efforts of one Tony Stark, Odin and I managed to come to a sort of agreement. It seems my being here for love is far better than any arrangement with S.H.I.E.L.D., so the Allfather has agreed to let me travel back and fourth to visit you."

"Really?" Steve had never dared to hope such things were possible. "That's wonderful!" He moved in for a kiss and it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. When they broke apart, both he and Loki were smiling.

The Trickster took in his paint spattered appearance with a raised eyebrow. “So what were you doing before I arrived?”

“I was working on my newest painting," said Steve "I actually just finished.”

“May I see it?” Loki asked.

Steve was suddenly nervous. As far as he knew, Loki had never really seen his art aside from the occasional doodle or sketch, and given the chosen subject matter of his latest piece, he wasn't sure how the Trickster would respond when he saw it. Still, he had asked to see so Steve led him back to his studio. When he presented the painting, Loki stared at it for a long time. 

“You are a phenomenal talent,” he said finally. “Is this truly how you see me?”

“Sometimes,” said Steve. In the painting Loki was sleeping in his bed and surrounded by his thick fur blankets. His pale skin stood out in stark contrast to the pelts while his hair blended in so seamlessly it was hard to tell where one stopped and the other began. Steve had had the privilege of seeing the Trickster that way while doing monitor duty one night. He'd been captivated by the image and knew that he would attempt to render it on canvas. 

“Other times....” Steve moved to his storage closet and retrieved the painting that was the companion to the one he'd just finished. Loki's eyes widened when he saw it and Steve couldn't help the rush of heat that engulfed his face. The first painting he'd done had been a nude but had only alluded to the fact. In this one it was more evident. Lola lay sleeping amidst a field of green orchids that were identical the ones that Steve had gifted her. The delicate blooms caressed her pale skin while another was tucked neatly into the mass of curls that were spread out on the grass. Dark lashes fanned across her cheeks while moist lips were slightly parted as she napped peacefully beneath the afternoon sun. It was a truly stunning piece and Steve was proud of it. He confessed that the lips had been the hardest thing to paint because all he wanted to do was kiss them.

Loki took the painting of Lola and held it like it was something precious. “May I keep this one?” he asked.

“Sure,” said Steve, happy that Loki was so taken with it. 

“Thank you.”

Steve looked towards the door. “So do you think maybe I should go upstairs and thank the team for helping us?”

“Yes,” said Loki. He placed the painting on a nearby table and moved to wrap his arms around Steve's waist. “but not right now. Right now I think you should take me to your bed and make love to me.”

The Soldier couldn't help his smile. “You know, that actually sounds like a pretty good idea. I think I need a shower first though.”

“A shower," Loki repeated. He seemed to consider the word before finally asking, "Is this a solitary endeavor or can anyone join in?”

“Well, not just _anyone_ ,” said Steve, ducking his head “but I think I might be able to make room for you if you wanted to join me.”

Five minutes later, the two were kissing beneath the spray as dual jets of water splashed their bodies and steam filled the enclosed space of the shower.

“Part of me still can't believe this is real,” said Steve between presses of lips. Loki responded with a pleased sound and gripped Steve's ass in his hands.

“Not only is it real but it is also the first instance where time is not actively working against us. We could stay in here for the remainder of the day if you wished.”

“Mmmm....don't tempt me," said Steve. "As it is I'm having a hard time behaving myself.”

“So then why try,” said Loki. His mouth moved to Steve's neck and the Soldier hissed when cool lips made contact, arching forward as they dragged over his skin and were followed by the occasional lick. “Being well behaved is highly overrated,” said Loki.

“I think you really might be having an unhealthy influence over me because I'm starting to agree with you." Steve traced his fingers along Loki's spine.

Loki nipped his collarbone. “Then my dastardly plan has come to fruition. I have shown Captain America the benefits of naughtiness.”

“You've shown me a lot more than that,” whispered Steve. It was becoming increasingly difficult to remain upright as his lover's mouth moved over his chest so he braced himself on the wall for balance. Loki licked a blazing trail down his stomach and when a cool tongue slid across his hip, the Soldier's knees buckled. "Hey, no fair." said Steve, laughing breathlessly. "Keep that up and I'm gonna break my neck in here."

"Never," whispered Loki and something in his tone caused Steve to look down. The Trickster's hair clung to him like a wet curtain and his skin was shockingly pale against the backdrop of the dark blue tiles. A possessive light burned in his eyes as he met Steve's gaze, "No one can have you, not even death," he said fiercely "I would storm the very halls of Valhalla to reclaim you from it's embrace." keeping their eyes locked, Loki took Steve in his mouth then and the Soldier groaned loudly as he was handled with a precision only familiarity can bring. 

After a few minutes of that incredible feeling, Steve realized he needed more. Pulling himself from his lover's mouth, he dropped to his knees so that the two were faced to face. He kissed Loki again because he needed to and Loki responded eagerly. His long arms wrapped around Steve's shoulders as he pushed himself close and their wet chests and hard cocks slipped off each other. 

"Need you," whined Loki into his mouth. He moved Steve's hand to his ass and pressed the soldier's fingers to his hole. "Please."

"I don't have any lube in here," said Steve and Loki made a sound of frustration.

"I will have you one way or another," the Trickster panted and his lean muscularity began to soften into something much more feminine and shapely. Steve felt more than saw the transformation, but he was no less awed as he stared into Lola's water spattered face. 

"Now I will say again," she grabbed Steve's hand and this time guided it to her very wet pussy "I _need_ you." She arched up, sliding his fingers along her slit and he knew right then that he would never be able to deny her anything. The shower was suddenly filled with her intoxicating scent and as it made him dizzy with lust, Steve wondered if the deliciously cloying scent was something inherent to Lola herself as opposed to something applied.

Pulling her close, he sucked her nipple into his mouth as water trickled over her creamy breast. Lola's body was so pliant in his arms, so eager in it's arousal. He maneuvered her in place and once the brunette was comfortably seated with her legs around his waist, Steve proceeded to impale her on the thick shaft of his cock.

Lola's throaty moans echoed around the small, steam filled space as her body moved to accommodate him. She'd never been so vocal before and the sounds were proving to be a huge turn on for Steve as he gripped her perfect ass and greedily licked the moisture from her skin. 

"Tell me I'm yours," Lola demanded.

"You're mine," said Steve, emphasizing the word 'mine' with a thrust. It proved to be the right move because Lola's smile was fierce when she clenched her muscles around him and ground herself down.

"Say it again!" she shrilled.

"You're mine. You're mine. You're _mine_!" Steve gave a powerful pop of his hips, filling her with his cock, and Lola gasped as her breath was stolen from her. Warm fluid gushed around him and the soldier continued his powerful thrusting as Lola attacked his mouth and neck with sloppy kisses and playful bites. Steve could tell from the trembling in her thighs that she was very close to orgasm. He licked a wet stripe up her throat and stopped to sink his teeth just behind her ear. Sharp nails scored his back and Steve clenched his jaw as the sensations coursing through his body threatened to overwhelm him. Lola was about to cum, he could feel it. His own climax wasn't far behind. If he could just time it right....

The simultaneous orgasm hit like a tidal wave, crashing upon the lovers and resulting in a shared scream that rattled the shower's glass doors. Holding onto each other for dear life, Steve and Lola both were lost in their own separate tempests, their bodies electrified by the shocks of their mutual ascendance to paradise. Steve could still hear Lola even after his world had gone white and every muscle in his body had stiffened in preparation for it's impending release. She was screaming and cumming and torturing him with each wonderful spasm of her inner walls. His eyes squeezed tight as semen with the trajectory of a freight train (or at least what felt like it) erupted from the head of his cock. Steve thought for sure he would pass out, but surprised himself by remaining conscious. Sort of.

"We need a bed," Lola slurred, and Steve couldn't have agreed more. 

Grasping her around the waist, he lifted her away and both gave a small gasp when his now flaccid cock slipped free. Lola stood on shaky legs and moved to stand under the shower. After stiffly getting to his feet, Steve joined her beneath the spray and the two took their time washing each other's bodies, their motions extra gentle when it came the more intimate areas. 

The pair exited the bathroom after what felt like an eternity. Aside from a towel around her hair, Lola wore nothing as she walked towards his bedroom and Steve hung back for just a moment to appreciate the generous swell of her hips and ass. As if she could feel him watching, the brunette cast a coy glance over her shoulder and threw him a wink not unlike the one Loki had given him all those months ago, and just like then, Steve felt himself blushing in response.

The slide of the sheets was cool against his still heated skin as he climbed into bed. Lola got in after and offered no resistance when Steve pulled her towards his chest.

"I am wondering if this is all a dream," said Lola sleepily. She idly traced her long black nails around Steve's belly button. "That I have not fallen asleep at my writing desk again and will wake up with lines on my face and full of bitter disappointment."

"Nah," said Steve. "If anyone's dreaming, it's me. I'm on the floor of my studio, slowly being overcome by paint fumes."

Lola chuckled. "And if this is not a dream, if this is all beautifully real, what happens then?"

Steve traced his fingers along the back of her shoulder. "Well, what do you want to happen?"

"I was asked that very same question earlier today by Black Widow and gave her the safest answer I could think of. I suppose now that I am able to speak freely I can say that I want to be at your side for as long as you'll have me. And if you are willing, I would know you beyond the physical so that I might truly learn your heart as well. My feelings for you already quite are strong and I know that they can be so much more if given the proper conditions to flourish."

"That's certainly more than I ever expected to come of this."

"I love hard, Steven. Once I know that I am free to do so without obstacle, I put my entire being into the act. I did not dare to hope that I would be allowed such an opportunity with you, and yet still I sought to make the most of our encounters. I admit that I did become a bit greedy for them in the end."

"You aren't alone in that," said Steve. "If it weren't for all the obstacles, as you put it, you never would have been able to get rid of me."

"And now that the obstacles no longer exist?"

"I guess you'll never be able to get rid of me"

Lola squeezed him around the middle. "I shall hold you to that."

"Good," said Steve. "So do you think we should go upstairs now? No doubt they're wondering what we're doing down here."

"Oh I'm sure they can pretty much guess," said Lola "but if you would like to go and assure them that I have not consumed you in a fit of passion then feel free."

"Are you okay going with me?"

"Are you sure that's wise?" she asked "Just because your team begrudgingly accepts our relationship doesn't mean we should go rubbing it in their faces."

"Maybe," said Steve "but that doesn't mean I want to treat you like a dirty secret either. If I'm in this, I'm in this. I don't want to have to hide you."

"Well I believe some hiding may be necessary, as I am not exactly well liked in this realm, but I get your meaning. If you want me to accompany you upstairs, I will. Would you like me to change to my usual form?"

Steve considered it. "It might be easier for everyone if you keep this form for now. Maybe then they might not have such a visceral reaction to you."

"Very well," said Lola. "But if Stark so much as leers at me, I'm going to turn him into a pot bellied pig."

 

****

The smell of Greek takeout greeted Steve the moment he stepped off the elevator. He looked over his shoulder to find Lola hanging back, a look of uncertainty on her lovely face. 

"It's alright," he assured her "I'm right here with you. If anyone says anything inappropriate, we'll leave." 

That assurance seemed to be enough for the brunette and she moved forward to take Steve's hand in hers. When they came around the corner they found all of the remaining Avengers seated at the dining table. They were currently going back and fourth over portion sizes but when Steve politely cleared his throat to announce his and Lola's presence, all chatter ceased. Bruce and Natasha gave Lola nearly identical looks of puzzled interest while Clint couldn't meet her eyes. Tony, on the other hand, was wearing his brightest public smile. 

"Well there you are! I was wondering if we were going to have to come down there and pry you two apart." Tony gestured to the elaborate spread laid out on the table. "Well, what are you just standing there for, come on over here and fix yourselves a plate."

"Actually," said Steve "I mainly wanted to come up here to thank you all for being so gracious about all this. And thank _you_ Tony for arranging to get Loki back here. I know that must have been difficult considering your stance on all of this."

"Yeah, well, as I told Princess shapeshift over there, we're doing this for _you_. If dealing with Loki means we get our happy Steve back then it's a small price to pay. So like I said, come on over here and fix yourself a plate.

Steve was admittedly hungry so he moved to make his way to the table. When he looked askance to Lola, she gave a light shake of her head and instead chose to perch herself on the edge of an armchair. She looked uncomfortable. Steve decided they wouldn't be staying long. 

****

Lola knew when she saw Stark walking towards her that theirs would not be a pleasant conversation. She looked over and was mildly dismayed to discover that Steve was still fixing his plate. What was worse, the action was now being delayed by a spirited conversation with Clint Barton and Bruce Banner. Her eyes went back to the approaching Stark and Lola sighed.

Drink in hand, Tony sat down on a nearby chair. How he could look both appraising and mocking, Lola wasn't sure but he managed to pull it off. "So _Lola_ ," he began after a long sip from his glass "How's it feel to be the big winner in all this?"

Lola stared at him for a moment, quietly counting to ten before choosing to answer. "I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"Oh there's no need to be coy now that you've got your hooks in him," Tony said. "You can savor your victory openly."

Lola could feel the bile rising in her throat. She should have known that Stark would not be as gracious as Steve was so willing to believe. Leaning forward, she dropped her voice so that only the two of them could hear. "What burns you the most, Stark? That Steven is with me or that he's _not_ with you?" Brown eyes narrowed and Lola knew that she'd struck a nerve. "That's it isn't it? That's what the driving force behind all of this has been. Jealousy. It just kills you that a man as noble as Steve Rogers would want someone like me as opposed to you. I mean, after all, if the Captain wants a tainted royal, _you_ are but a comm link away."

Tony surged forward in his seat. "You shut your fucking mouth," he hissed. "You don't know anything!"

"I know enough," Lola countered. "And I have eyes. Steven might be to good to see you for the self serving shit that you are, but I'm not. I know my own kind when I see it."

"Don't you dare compare my situation to yours," said Tony vehemently "We are _not_ the same."

"Tell yourself that if it brings you comfort," said Lola. The ice in the billionaire's glass rattled and she spotted the fine tremor running through his arm. He was very angry. She sat back in the chair feeling better for the first time since coming up to the common floor. "..but we both know the truth."

"You don't love him," said Tony tightly. Judging by the look of him, Lola suspected that her current form was the only thing keeping him at bay. "You're not capable."

"In that regard, I'm afraid it is you who doesn't know anything," said Lola. "You have no idea the promises I have made to be able to come back here. Did you actually think merely changing your mind about Steven and I would be enough to undo the _mess_ you caused with your meddling? And yet I make promise gladly because the Captain has turned out to be something I sorely needed in my life." Lola turned at the sudden sound of Steve's laughter. He was listening avidly to something Barton was saying and he laughed again as his teammate gestured wildly for effect. Steve looked genuinely at ease and Lola took no small amount of satisfaction in knowing her presence helped bring about his high color and relaxed posture. It was no less than he deserved.

"I do love him," she said softly. "It might not be the kind of love bandied about in this pitiable realm but it is real all the same." Lola returned her gaze to Tony and found him watching her. "And you would do well not to test that."

"Are you _threatening_ me?" he asked.

"Not at all," said Lola, knowing the smile on her face was not a pleasant one. "I just want it clear that I will not be bullied by you, Stark, nor will I stand for you emotionally manipulating Steven."

"Great Caesar's ghost, we finally agree on something because I feel the exact same way about you."

"You needn't worry about me," assured Lola. "It is my aim to keep him as happy as possible.

"Hey, everything okay over here?" Steve walked up, plate in hand and while Tony Stark shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Lola felt the easy smile return to her face.

"Everything is just fine," she lied. 

Steve looked from her to his friend. "Tony?"

"You heard the woman," he said quickly. "Everything's fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to freshen this." The billionaire then stood and made his way to the ornate bar on the other side of the room. Lola watched him go. When she turned back, Steve was watching her.

"What?"

"Are you sure everything's alright?"

"It is," she assured him. "Are you ready to go?"

Steve nodded and Lola stood. The two walked to the elevator and once they were inside, she gave him a long kiss.

"What was that for," asked Steve once it was over.

"Because you're you," Lola told him. 

Steve chuckled. "I didn't know that was kiss worthy."

"Oh it definitely is," said Lola "with more to come once we are back in your bedroom."

"Mmm, I can hardly wait," said Steve. "Of course, I may not let you leave once it's over."

Lola stared up into that handsome face and knew that she would likely enjoy every minute as Captain America's prisoner. "I think I can live with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo!! So this one is done. This story exists because I wanted to try my hand at PWP. Of course, me being a die hard romantic, things get a little bit fluffy towards the end. 
> 
> That whole conversation between Lola and Tony....needed to happen. :P Lola had some things she wanted to get off her chest and I had to help ma gurl out, lol.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I look forward to sharing more of my Stoki stuff with you all in the future. :)


End file.
